Remnant's Shapeshifter
by Enderhunter991
Summary: The Butterfly Effect is when a something small makes a big change. When forced to send a new Omnitrix into an unknown void similar to the Null Void, Azmuth hopes that his creation falls into the right hands. Not only do his hopes come true, but it affects a world in a big way. But is it for the better, or for the worse?
1. A Life Saved and Changed

_**Ben 10 and RWBY are owned by their respective companies. I only own this story and any OCs in it.**_

 __{-~-}

 **Planet** : Galven Prime

 **Date** : August 2023

Galvan Prime, home world to one of the most advanced races throughout the cosmos. The galvans, while only being only five inches tall at most, had used technology to enhance their lives beyond that of any species to exist. Currently one galvan in particular was putting the finishing touches on yet another technological marvel. The galvan was known as First Thinker Azimuth, the smartest bieng in 3 possibly 5 galaxies. He had the grey skin and large head that all galvans do, but he also had several whiskers on his chin and two on both sides of his head giving him an old and wise appearance. As he finished his latest creation he took a step back to admire, his work with a content expression on his face. The expression remained on his face for a minute untill it soured at a thought that he voiced. "That Tennyson brat better try to break this one in any way. He's lucky his heroic charm convinced me to let him keep the last one."

After saying his peace he typed on a holoscreen causing a shpere to cover the device the was working on, keeping it secure and hidden. As he began to clean up his workspace a computer screen started blinking, gaining Azimuth's attention. When he got to the screen he pressed a button with a heavy sigh. A window appeared on the screen to show a human male in his early twenties with brown hair and green eyes looking at Azimuth with a worried face.

"What is it now, Tennyson?" ,Azimuth asked not hiding any of the annoyance toward being interrupted with a call.

"Azimuth, this is serious! I don't know what it is you're working on, but you've attracted the attention of the largest Incursean invasion fleet I've ever seen! And I don't expect Atea to want to talk this over." , Tennyson replied with the urgency and concern for his friend and mentor showing in his voice and face. Upon hearing that, Azimuth's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Sure, Galvan Prime's defenses could hold a Incursean fleet like the that attacked Earth, but with his human friend's eloqeuncy for putting things in the most simple terms imaginable, such as decribing the creation of the universe as the most amazingest, he knew that this was trouble no matter what the Incurseans were after. Regaining his calm, he looked at his human compatriot with a serious epression before saying, "Get here as fast as you can to assit us. Even if the Incurseans are just trying to put Galvan Prime in there empire, we have to stop them."

"Don't have to tell us twice. Rook! Kevin! Get us to Galvan Prime as soon as possible! We'll be there soon, Azimuth" , the human said before ending the call. After that Azimuth informed the defense station of the imminent threat and had them prepare to defend the planet. After he was done he picked up the sphere containing his latest work, and placed it in a chamber, on the other end of the lab. Once the lid to the chamber closed he began typing on a console until he was interrupted by a large tremor. He pressed a few more keys to bring up a view screen. What he saw was an Incursean invasion fleet with hundreds of ships at their disposal. His eyes widened in shock as twenty descended on Galvan Prime with twenty more heading toward the moon planet of Galvan B.

Azimuth closed the view screen and began working faster on the console. He was able to work for a good ten minutes until the doors were blasted open. Out of the smoke marched ten Incursean foot soldiers, dressed in back body suits with silver helmets that looked like frog heads. They all got into position and aimed their guns at the lone galvan, who gained a determined expression when the guns all charged up and got ready to fire. A final Incursean walked through the door, this one female wearing a purple flight jacket and pilots cap. When got a few steps ahead of the soldiers she came with, she looked around the lab as if searching for something. When she couldn't find it she looked at Azimuth with a small scowl and asked, "Where is it?"

"So you did come for it after all, _Emperess_ Atea." Azimuth said with venom when he said he title.

"NO, GAMES, AZIMUTH! Where is the new Omnitrix!?" She yelled.

"Oh, that? Well..." he said as he turned back to his computer and pushed a single button. When he did that the chamber he put the sphere, now known to be holding an Omnitrx, began to generate electric arcs and a blinding light that filled the room. When the light faded the chamber was empty. "It's where no one can get to it at all." he finished with a proud smirk on his face. When Atea realizied what he meant her scowl deepened. "Why You!?" She growled out as she pulled out and aimed at the galvan, only for an energy whip to smack it out of her hands.

"Not so fast, Princess! SQUAWCK!" a voice said causing her to turn around and see what could only be descriped as a humanoid pterodactyl standing next to a tall blue furred cat man holding an advanced rifle, standing over her unconcious troops.

"Empress Atea, by orders of Plumber High Command you are to leave Galvan Prime an Galvan B immediatly." the blue feline like man said with an air of authority.

"And if you don't we'll deliver a beatdown worse than your father's!" the pterodactyl said.

"Fine. I'd rather not loose anymore ships today. Oh and next you call me _princess_ , Ben, it better be as Bullfrag, not a museum reject."

"Not a chance, _Princess_." he said with a mocking tone in the word princess. She scowled as she marched out of the lab with her groggy troops following shortly behind. As soon as the entire fleet had left did the three in the lab relax.

{~}

The reconstruction began as soon as everyone was accounted for. While that was going on the two that supported Azimuth met back up with him in his lab. "I still don't understand why Atea came to Galvan Prime. It was too risky to try to take over a planet heavily affiliated with both the Plumbers as well as Ben."

"She came for a project that I was working on, Rook. It was supposed to be a replacement for the current model of the Omintrix. I had just finished shortly before you called to warn me about the invasion." Azimuth spoke as they cleaned up the lab. He and the blue cat-like alien, now known as Rook, picked up tools that had been scattered about in the commotion. While a large, bronze, robot with a wind up key on its head blasted the rubble with a beam that made the walls and door return back to the way they were. When it was done it walked toward the two of them and the device on its chest beeped before releashing a flash of green light that revealed the man who called Azimuth, Ben Tennyson.

"Why were you making another one? This one works just fine." Ben stated as he rejoined the two.

"Because, I saw a few flaws with this version that I corrected on that one. It also had a few of the features already present in your current one that I enhanced. Science is about making improvements on what is already present. But, unfortunately I had to send it away so that no one could get there hands on it." When he finished talking he looked down in contemplation, wondering what he should do. His thoughts were interrupted when Ben asked the on question on the two guests minds. "Where did you send it?"

"A dimension between dimensions. Similar to the Null Void, yet completely unexplored in how to use it. The only ones who know about it are the ones who invented the Null Void generator and the three of us here."

After hearing that the two non-galvans shared a look, and Rook said the one thing that they knew to do in a situation like this. "Then we will find the new omnitrix and ensure its safety."

"It is not that simple, you two. This dimension is on a different frequency than the Null Void. In order to get there, we will need a different generator to create a portal that will take us there. Even if I start work on it now it will take a few years in order to make the proper calculations to get it to work correctly. So, you won't be jumping into the fray anytime soon."

"Then Rook and I will wait. We still haven't finished exploring the universe yet. So while you do that we'll boldly go where no one has gone before. And once you're done we'll do it again, and retrieve the Omnitrix while we're there." Azimuth stared at the young human for a minute before sighing in resignation all while having a small smirk on his face. When he looked back at the two, he gave them a nod Ben cheer and Rook put a large grin on his face. While Ben yammered on to Rook on how it was going to be 'awesome', Azimuth couldn't help but wonder if the dimension he sent the Omnitrix to was really unihabited like the Null Void or not. He hoped that if it wasn't that whoever finds it is like Ben or perhaps better. Little did he know is that his Omnitrix would attach itself to someone just as worthy of it as the Hero he enjoyed helping from time to time.

{~}

 **Chapter 1 A Life is Saved and Changed**

 **Phantom Void** ( what I'm calling Remnant's dimension )

 **Planet** : Remnant

 **Local Date** : 738

On a lone trail in a large forest, a lone white cloaked figure walked at a slow and steady pace. The figure was a female wearing black combat jeans with matching boots while her upper torso was covered in a white trimmed black combat corset around her waist covering her black long sleeved shirt. Strapped to her shoulders was a flowing white hooded cloak with hood currently up. Holstered to her side is a bayoneted hand cannon that houses six shots with extra ammunition on the belt attached to the holster. As she is walking along, she pulls out a map and begins to look over it trying to find her bearings, until a scream pulls her from her thoughts. The second she located where the scream came from she bolted at unbelievable speeds towards it. When she cleared the brush, she a group of three surrounded by black wolf like creatures, covered with white bone plates and spikes.

The group consisted of two large men holding simple swords in between them and the wolf creatures. The third was a young girl no older then fourteen cowering in fear behind them. While trying to appear brave the men jumping there sight from wolf to wolf. Upon seeing that they could use help the cloaked woman unholstered her gun and fired three shots, each connecting with a wolf's head. Upon hearing the gun shots and see the disintergrating corpses of three of the wolves all eyes turned to the woman. Three sets filled with hope and relief, five filled with hatred and bloodlust. When she saw that she had gained their attention she pressed a button on the side of her guns grip that made the gun straighten out, the bayonet slipt in half, with the halves rotating around to the sides of the barrel and extending, and the ironsights becoming a crossguard. When the transformation was complete the hand cannon was replaces with a broad sword.

A single wolf recklessly charge the warrior, only to find its upper torso seperated from the lower. The woman had sidestepped the charge and bisected the wolf in a single strike. When the wolf had fallen, she turned toward the remaining and taunted with a come on jesture. The wolves all charged hoping to overwhelm her with numbers only to have her vanish with a flurry of white rose petals flying all around them. They began to look around only to hear a voice call out to them, "Hey what were you charging at you, morons?"

They spun around to see her still standing next to the disintergrating corpse of their pack mate with a smug look on her face. One of them roared and only two charged at her this time. When they got close enough she swung her blade horrizontally at them, slicing half way into the torso of one and wounding the shoulder of the other sending it off course. A corpse and a severely wounded wolf landed on her left side. When she brought her sword back up it had turned into a pistol again, and fired two rounds into the remaining wolves having them fall down, dead. With a deep breath she blew the smoke trailing from her gun away.

She looked back to see the three she had just rescued. she couldn't see any wounds on them, however she had to ask in order break the silence. "You three okay?"

The first to respond was on of the men. He was of average build and had black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a olive green tee shirt. "We're fine just very thankfull that you showed up when you did, otherwise we would be beowolf chow."

"It's not a problem. I enjoy helping people and it is kinda my job to kill Grimm." ,she stated with a small chuckle at the end.

"Still we wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. My brother and father may be able to throw hay bales and wheat bundles like they were nothing but fighting Grimm is very different." The second to respond was the young girl. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white jacket on her shoulders. Like the one before her, most likely her brother, she had black hair, which was braided into a pony tail that went to the middle of the back, and blue eyes.

"What were doing, to have you out so far this way? I didn't think hunters came out this far Ms ..." The third to speak was the oldest of the group. He had graying brown hair with blue eyes. He wore a grey vest over a black tee-shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans.

"Summer, Summer Rose. And I am out here on a mission for the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Now, I didn't get your names."

"Right where are our manners. This is my son, Zold, and my daughter, Kek. I am George, and I'm surprised that the headmaster of Beacon needs something this far from Vale. Where is it you're going, if I might ask?"

"I'm going to Ivacor, since you asked. You see I'm looking for someone, and I was told that I could find her in Ivacor."

"Oh! That's our village! We can take you there! Can't we, father?" ,Kek spoke up in a giddy tone.

"Of course we can, Kek. We're not that far any way."

"Oh, really! I mean I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! You won't be a bother at all. Consider it our way of thanking you for saving us."

"Besides, we know a few quick ways to get back. So it take you as long to get there." Zold told her with a cheery voice. With the choice to either take the long way or a short cut presented to her, she took the most logical choice which was the short cut.

{~}

Walking with for several minutes, they eventually made to the town where she made her way to the village. Once there she began asking about the person that she was sent to find. He told that the person made occasional visits to the village in order to get supplies that you can't get in the wilds where she lives. After getting the location she made her way to the inn to get a room for the night. Once she was settled in, she pulled out a picture of two littel girls, one with blonde pigtails, the other looked exactly like Summer. "Ruby, Yang, I'm nearly done. Just a little longer and I'll be home."

Putting away the picture she opened the window and stared past the walls surrounding the village. She marvelled at the beauty of the forest under the shattered moon in the sky. She sat at the window enjoying the view, but that was when she noticed al flickering blue light a little ways away from the village. After watching it for a second the light intensified then faded away. ' _That might not be good, what ever that light was was to close to the village to be safe,_ ' she thought as she grabbed her weapon and cloak.

Summer quickly made her way the village gate in order to investigate the light. After letting the guards know that she was going to check something, she quickly and quietly made her way to the area where she had seen that light. It was a small clearing barely small enough to hold a one person camp. Close to the edge the ground was schorched like some one used a flamethrower there. The air was heavy with the smell of ozone as she got closer to the burned spot, where she saw what could only be described as a metal orb in the center of the schorched area. She pulled out her gun and looked around for any sign of Grimm, which she found none. Once she was close enough she saw the orb in better detail. The top of it was like a centipede's shell in how it looked. Seperating the top half and the bottom half was a strip going all the way around and it was a darker color than the rest of the orb. Over all, the orb had a very liquid like fell to it. Upon further inspecting she found a small button like spot on the darker strip. Curious she did the one thing no one would do in this situation. She pushed the button.

Jumping back she half expected it to explode, instead she heard something like a metal door sliding open. Looking back, the top half was open and a faint green glow was coming from what was now identified as a container. She carefully walked back to the pod, and upon looking in she was completly confused. Inside was a watch that had a rectangular face and a band that was slimmer toward the bottom. It was white with two green lines on either side of it that made a hourglass shape on the face. As she stared at the watch in confusion and shock, confusion for why is was in the pod and shock because it was in the pod, she reached out to pick it up. When her hand was an inch away from the device it beeped and spoke in a monotone voice eerily similar to her own, "User Detected."

In that moment there was a bright green flash that filled the clearing and once it cleared Summer took a step back from the pod and began rubbing her eyes to clear it of the spots that were in her vision. Once she her vision cleared she cautiously went back to the pod to see that the watch was gone. She looked around the area to see if she could spot some sign of life, that might have taken the watch.

When she couldn't see anything that might have taken the watch while she was blinded, she went back to the pod and began to look around inside. When she put her left hand in to feel around for anything of interest, she notices that the watch was on her wrist. Externally she appears calm as she brings the watch up to her face, but on the inside, she is anything but calm. ' _Okay, a watch that came from a metal pod that appeared in a bright flash, is now on my wrist. Even though I didn't even touch the thing. Not only that but it released a large green flash that nearly blinded me. WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_ ' she thought.

"Okay stay calm, you're a Huntress. You and your team graduated from Beacon top of your class. You know how to handle unknown situations like this and the first rule is not to panic." she said to herself in order to calm herself down. When she was calm enough to think straight, she looked at the watch trying to figure out how it got on her wrist. After looking at the watch for a few seconds, she began to try to pull it off. When began to push it off she noticed that it didn't move an inch from its original spot. Upon realizing that, she began to pull at it with all her strength, only for it to stay put on her wrist. She then pulled her gun out and tried to wedge the bayonet under its band, applying enough aura to protect her. When several minutes of her futily trying to remove the watch, put her gun back and looked at it again. ' _What are you and how are you not coming off my wrist?_ ' ,she thought.

"Best head back to the village, and talk to Ozpin about this when I'm done with my mission. Don't want to stay in a forest at night, even if the number of Grimm here are few." ,she said as she began to head back to the village. Upon entering the village, she dismissed any questions that were asked about why she left the village, only assuring the people that they were safe. ' _But are they? For all I know, I might have a bomb strapped to my wrist. I hope for everyone's sake that this watch isn't that._ ' ,she thought as she entered her room at the inn.

As she sat on the bed, Summer couldn't help but stare at the watch once again. She had a gut feeling that this thing was far more than it seemed. With the anxiety of it actually bieng a bomb, as well as exhaustion from her recent journey to this town, She laid back on her bed and drifted off to sleep. Not seeing the watch pulse with a faint, green light and speak in her voice, only monotone. "User DNA recorded and locked, standing by for use."

{~}

Once she was packed and her supplies were refreshed, she left Ivacor as soon as she could, her concern over what the watch was still fresh on her mind. She wasn't going to let it affect her judgement on this mission, she was a huntress, she trained to keep calm no matter what. Once she got her bearings, she began heading southwest toward the location she was given. The trip was somewhat uneventful, only a handful of Grimm here and there, which she easily dipatched. When it was nearly sundown, she reached a clearing, with a small two person cabin near the middle of it.

When she reached the door she knocked, and was greeted to a young woman slightly younger than she was, wearing a pale blue tee-shirt and simple blue jeans. On her waist was an empty holster for a pistol, which she hoped was in her hand behind the door. She had light brown hair and blue eyes that held a fear of her, when she looked in them. After looking at each other for a few seconds the young woman was the first to talk, although in a timid,quiet tone. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You Ivory Korvan?" ,after asking that the woman, now identified as Ivory, tensed and narrowed her eyes slightly at Summer. "Who wants to know?" ,she asked, still in a quiet tone just less timid.

"Summer Rose. I was sent here by Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He was wanting to confirm your location and safety."

"Why would a headmaster for one of the most prestigious Hunter academies be interested in me? I'm nothing important, and I haven't caused any problems with the locals, so why?" ,Ivory asked in her quiet guarded tone, causing Summer to huff and look at the shattered moon begining to rise in the sky. "Spring is coming a bit early don't you think?" Upon hearing that phrase, Ivory's eyes widened slightly and her mouth shut, as she stared at them. "Yes, Ozpin knows about that. And, as far as we know only a few know about the existence of you four. Those that are in Ozpin's inner circle, know about _it_ , and we only want to keep you four safe. I know I'm in it to keep the people contianing _it_ safe, while I'm not so sure about the feelings of the others."

During Summer's small talk about knowing her secret, Ivory became less tense and eventually opened the door more and put her gun back in it's holster. By the time she had finished talking, the door was open all the way and Ivory was unarmed. Noticing the small changes in her body language, Summer gave her a small friendly smile, in order to assure her that she wasn't there to hurt her. After that gesture, Ivory invited Summer inside so that they could talk a bit more. Once a little over an hour and a half had passed, Summer began to leave, all the while assuring Ivory that she would only disclose her location to her group. As soon as Summer had taken a step out of the cabin, her senses were bombarded with danger warnings. Looking out over the clearing she could glowing red eyes peering out from the forest on all sides, but the thing that drew her attention was the lone figure standing with their back to the woods, gazing at them with eyes that glowed as red as the rest.

Realizing what was happening, she quickly pulled out her gun, and shifting it to sword mode and sliding into a stance. When she heard a gasp of fear behind her, she moved more in front of Ivory and spoke to her in calm commading tone, "Ivory, go back inside and don't come out no matter what." After hearing a silent fearful acknowledgement and the door closing, Summer began to eye the area around her.

Entering the clearing were several dozen wolf-like Grimm, along with bear bird and boar like ones. Overall, there were over a hundred Grimm around the same size of a person. In the back of the horde, she could see the large white and gold tipped tails like a scorpion's. when there was only several feet between the house and the horde, they all stopped. Their primal growls, caws, and chittering filled the night air. When she was preparing to attack, a small section of the Grimm horde infront of her parted and let the figure from before come to the front. With the figure was close enough to see, Summer noticed the finer details of the persons appearance. A women with skin as white as snow and black veins showing through on the sides of her face, neck and the visible parts of her arms. Though the eyes gave away what she was. Whether she was human to begin with or not, it was that she was the farthest thing from human, a human-shaped Grimm.

"I expected Ozpin to send someone to find the Maidens, but I never expected him to send one of the last Silver-Eyed Warriors. It's a pity such a powerful group of individuals have to cease to exist tonight." She spoke with a voice filled with wisdom and power, the tone of which was filled with humour at the situation.

"Funny, cause you will be the one dying tonight, _Salem_." _'I hope... NO I will make it through this fight. If not for me than for my husband, my daughters, my friends, and for the sake of Remnant._ ' she thought with determination as she stared the Grimm witch, who was showing a slight bit of annoyance on her face. Whether is was from her statement of defiance or the fact she knew her name, it was clear Summer's words got to her a bit. Her moments of preperation and evaluation came to an end, when, the now named Salem, raised her hand and gestured the Grimm to attack.

And attack they did. Summer had no choice but continuously move around the battlefield in order to not get hit by the swiping claws, gnashing teeth, and diving beaks. Two minutes into the skirmish, she had already decreased the number of weaker Grimm attacking by two thirds, and brought down the number of greater Grimm down by one quater. To any who watched the battle, Summer was a white blur of death. Cleaving heads and limbs from their place on the bodies of the Grimm. She continued fighting for a minute more until, a giant pincher crashed into her side, announcing the arrival of the massive scopions that were in the back of the horde. It was then that she noticed that the only Grimm left were the greater ones. The ones who much more powerful. She jumped out of the way of another claw and backflipped away from a stinger that struck where she was standing. When she stopped her movement, she quickly took count of the amount of Grimm in the area around her. ' _Five Deathstalkers, seven Nevermores, three Ursai, and ten Beowolves. And they all look to be Alpha class Grimm. Not only that, but I'm sure my Aura just the mid-yellow mark. I can't use my semblance either, if I do I'll reach the red zone and won't make it. Guess I have to us Dust rounds than._ ' she thought as she switched her sword to revolver mode and loaded bullets that had purple glowing rounds on the end.

Once her gun was ready she took aim and fired five shots, each hitting their mark. Once the special bullets made contact with the stingers of the scorpion Grimm ,the areas where they hit immediatly glowing the same shade of purple. The results were devastating. Each of the stingers fell with such a force that they snapped the tails in half, with the stingers lodging themselves into the Deathstalkers heads. She fired her last shot at a Nevermore trying to divebomb her, hitting it on the tip of the beak. When the Dust took affect, the giant bird's head was jerked down, snapping its neck in the process. While running to the side she quickly reloaded, this time with red bullets. She fired all six rounds towards two of the Nevermore's heads. Blowing the portion of one's skull away and severly burning the other to the point of falling from the sky. With it landing on several of the smaller threats, she reloaded with purple rounds again and fired a single round at each of the Nevermore's heads, once again grounding the avian Grimm and crushing several of the smaller Grimm. After all that, all that was left of the horde was five grounded Nevermore and four Beowolves.

When the Beowolves charged she jumped over them, while shifting her gun back into a sword. When she landed, she had to duck under a claw strike, cutting off the offending limb in the process. When she straightened back up, she thrust her blade into the wolf Grimm's head, killing it. Vaulting over the disintergrating corpse, she began to parry, block, and dodge the attacks sent at her, untill she vanished in a storm of rose petals. While the wolves looked around confused, Summer snuck up to them and sliced off their heads. When their bodies hit the ground, she walked to the downed Nevermores and stabbed each one in the eye, Killing them as well.

When she turned to face the last opponent left, she felt something pierce through the remaining Aura had and go right through her solar plexus. The moment she looked to those red slitted eyes she realized had happened, Salem snuck up behind her and stabbed with her hand. She barely felt the hand exit her body, her mind only recognizing the intense pain going through her chest. As she began to fall, she saw a memory. Two little figures looking up at her. One with hair as bright as gold, held up in pigtails. The other like her own reflection, with a red hood over her head. ' _Ruby, Yang, I'm so sorry_ ' , she thought as she began to close her eyes. The last thing she heard was a familiar monotone voice say, "User rescue mode activated."

{~}

Salem watched as the last Silver-Eyed Warrior tore through her pets like they weren't even there. She moved with such ease and grace, that it almost seemed silly that the Grimm were pushing back Mankind. When the Huntress had finished off the last of the Beowolves and began to kill the Nevermore, Salem made her move. She moved in silence, her black dress gliding across the grass and dirt, making her look like she was floating. By the time the Huntress realized she was there it was too late. She shoved her through the center of her body. Breaking her Aura shield and any bones in the way. No one will make it it time to save her. However, just before her body hit the ground, a voice similar to the Huntress's but monotone rang out. "User rescue mode activated."

With that there was a flash of green and Salem watched in shock as Summer's body quickly shifted through ten different forms. The last was the form she stopped at. The green light had changed her body, making it slightly larger. Her skin was a pale green color and resembled crystal. Her clothing had barely changed, her longsleeved shirt and corset were replaced with a tee-shirt that had a white stripe down the middle, and on her belt was her gun in it's holster somehow and a belt buckle that showed a green hourglass. Her cloak no longer hung from her shoulders, instead it wrapped around her neck like a scarf. The final noticiable thing was that the hole from Salem's strike was still there. At first she thought that Summer was still dead untill the hole was close by a crystal like material, that grew from her new body. When it had finished growing, suprisingly along with the clothing, Summer blinked open her now, pure silver eyes.

She brought her now four fingered, crystilian hands and stared in wonder, than remembered the bad wound that had been dealt to her. Her hands moved all over the area that had been stabbed looking for any sign of the fatal blow. When none was found, she slowly lowered her hands while chuckling, slightly flinching at her voice, which was now a little lower in tone. "You've lost your chance, Salem."

After saying that, she pulled her pistol on the Grimm witch and fired the last two shots of gravity Dust. To stunned by the fact that the Huntress changed form, she took the shots straight on, bringing her to the ground. Summer walked up to Salem and lifted her off the ground with ease, suprising the both of them with her new strength. On instinct, she formed her hand into a crystal blade and glared at her enemy. "This is for trying to take me from my daughters." After saying her peace, she let go of her and sliced her head clean off.

Her body hit the ground with a thud, and her head bounced a ways away. Summer stood there staring at the body in disbelief and astonisment. Salem, the largest threat to all life on Remnant, laid dead at her feet, slain by her own hand.

A series of rythmic beeping brought her out of her thoughts. At the end of the beeping, her body returned to normal in a green flash. She stood staring at her hands confused. One second she was dying, and the next she was a creature made of crystal. As she continued to stare at her hands, she noticed the one other mystry discovered on this mission. The white and green watch, stuck to her wrist. "Did you do this?" , she quiestly asked the watch, which seemed to faintly glow green in resonse.

She stared at the watch a little longer until a timid voice spoke up behind her. "Um... did you do all this?"

{-~-}

 _ **So, how's that for screwing up canon storylines. As you probably guessed by the title of this chapter, Azimuth inadvertandly saved Summer Rose by sending the Omnimatrix Mk. 3 to Remnant. If you also noticed, I'm calling the void that Remnant exists in the Phantom Void. Now, I'm sure many of you are wondering why I chose the Petrosapien (Diamondhead for those that don't know) transformation for Summer's first transformation. Well, if you watched the final Ben 10 : Omniverse episode "A New Dawn" or read on the wiki, you find that the rescue function, as I call it, changes the user to the alien form that is best suited for the situation at hand. It gave Ben Feedback to stop the Big Bang, so I decided to give Summer Diamondhead, because the Petrosapien race have regenerative capabilities that only stop if they have been broken to pieces and are as hard as reinforced steel. So that was the best form for the situation at hand. And if you thought that Salem was defeated too easily, it was like that because she was stunned at the power of the Omnitrix, a power only seen in semblance, and Summer's semblace is simple illusions (The whole thing about seen in a different spot and that's about it. Thing hologram amor ability from Halo). Now onto to the Omnimatrix Mk. 3!**_

 _ **It's appearance is like a cross between Alien Force and Omniverse. It also has the same functions, aside form the randomizer function that was just a bad idea to put in. Summer will not be giving the alien forms names like Ben did, for two reasons: 1) Ben was a kid when he got the Omnitrix and all kids would give cool superhero names to hero forms, and 2) She will be doing research and training on all her forms first and unlocked. A hunter has to know how to use all tools at their disposal, the Omnitrix is a hero's tool, as demonstrated by Ben. Now heres the list for all the aliens that she will have to start with, and I will only call them by their hero names when I bring Ben back, so learn the species name.**_

 _ **This is in order of the transformations that Salem saw and you will get descriptions of the Summer aliens.**_

 _ **ChamAlien Merlinisapien**_

 _ **Wildmutt Vulpimancer**_

 _ **Four Arms Tetramand**_

 _ **Grey Matter Galvan**_

 _ **Ghost Freak Ectonurite**_

 _ **XLR8 Kineceleran**_

 _ **Upgrade Galvanic Mechamorph**_

 _ **Big Chill Necrofriggian (Going with Alien Force and Ultimate Alien look)**_

 _ **FeedBack Conductoid**_

 _ **Diamondhead Petrosapien**_

 _ **These are the first ten alien she has unlocked and she will unlock more in the future. As for the storyline, I know RWBY's big bad is Salem, but, hear me out on this, I have a bigger bad for this story. I am testing out my writing style with this so I want to use an OC villian for this. We will have bad guys from both series show up either as cameos big villians or even henchmen, but we will be working towards the final showdown with my bigger bad. The next few chapters will be Summer learning and getting used to the Omnitrix. Also there is a reason I chose Big Chill as her first flyer, cudos to those who figure it out just don't go telling others in the comments and review section please. Now please fav or follow this story and don't expect scheduled updates, cause I have work and school. That and it takes me a while to get the ideas and then get them down, so yeah. Constructive Criticism is cool, but if your reason for not liking this story is not legitiment, please leave off the comment and review board, thank you :).**_

{~}

As Summer and Ivory Headed to Ivacor for refuge and recovery, black smoke began to wrap around Salem's body, dragging her head and putting it back into place. She stood up and stumbled towards the woods, panting from fear and exersion from coming back to like. She slammed her fist against a tree in anger and disgust. ' _How could a human kill me!? I AM SALEM, WITCH QUEEN OF THE GRIMM!? HOW COULD A SIMPLE HUMAN KILL ME!?_ ' ,she paused at that thought. ' _No, she was anything but simple. She's a Siver-Eyed Warrior. Not only that but that transformation was not powered by Aura. So how did she do that?_ ' "

"That's a good question, Salem. Hehehe" ,a distorted voice said from seemingly everywhere. Salem looked all around for the source, only seeing the shadowed forest. "Who's there? Show yourself now?" she ordered.

"Oooohhhh, ssssooooo bossy." ,the voice said again, "Well if you want to know who I am, than look no further than the things you fear and I'm all of that. I'm anger, jealousy, greed, sorrow, and loneliness. I am all those things and so much more. And right now I am you."

Before Salem could even begin to think on what the voice meant, a pain shot through all her body. There was so much pain, she couldn't even scream, let alone think. Amidst the pain, she heard a noise like lightning and a purple light caught her eye. She raised her hand and saw purple arcs of electricity coming off of her. Than the pain intensified, so much she arched her back in pain, opening her eyes she saw the shattered moon of Remnant just before it all went black.

Salem's body collapsed on the ground, her once red hate filled eyes now an almost black purple, filled with fear and misery. After a few seconds later the voice spoke again.

"Aaaawww, she died. All well, plenty more sentient biengs where that came from. Now only to find one just right. And maybe play with a few more along the way. Hehehe, hehehahahaha, AHAHAHAHA!" As the voices sadistic cackle filled the night air, a new threat to Remnant made its first move. How fitting to start by elemenating the competition.

{-~-}

 _ **Yeah. So that is the teaser for the bigger bad I mentioned, for those of you that stuck around for the end credit scene.**_

 _ **You do realize that this isn't a movie? Right?**_

 _ **Wait a second...its not?**_

 _ **No its a fanfiction. Which you are writing because you are too lazy to come up with an actual story.**_

 _ **Well, aren't you a rude voice. Any way back to it. Like Mister serious here said-**_

 _ **Seriously?**_

 _ **This is my first time with creative writing, so bear with me please. And the bigger bad won't be named or have his abilities explained anytime soon so no I won't talk. The beans will be spilled around the Vytal Festival. Now some of you probably noticed the bit about Salem coming back to life. Salem is most likely centuries old and has power to back it up. If she wasn't suprised by the Omnitrix transformation, she would have shattered Summer through either brute strength or Grimm magic (there is a reason she is called a witch). So she is not easy to beat. Heck, I mean Cinder was likely scared of her even after getting the Fall Maiden's power. AND SHE BEAT OZPIN, AN SSS RATED HUNTSMAN. So she must be pretty terrifying. So this should show how powerful my bigger bad is. Any way I've talked enough. Asta la Pasta! Bye!**_

 _ **He's just being lazy again.**_


	2. What are You?

_**Ben 10 and RWBY belong to their respective owners. I do not own any characters in this story except any OCs.**_

{-~-}

 **Chapter 2 What are you?**

 __As passengers were begining to board an airship bound to the kingom of Vale, two people stood out of the crowd. One was wearing a black hooded jacket with a light blue tee-shirt and blue jeans, looking like they wanted to be anywhere but there. The person next to them wore black combat jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a pure white cloack. This one was currently making a call on a mobile phone. "Tell Ruby and Yang that I'll be home soon. I just have to make a stop at Beacon for Business... Yes, I shouldn't be too long. My flight's about to leave I'll see you soon, Tai. Love you, and don't let the girls stay up too late, Bye."

"I didn't know you had kids." ,said the quiet voice right next to the caller, now seen to be Summer Rose. S-rated Huntress and unknowing wielder of the Omnimatrix Mk.3. She is accompanying Ivory to Vale, in order to find her a safe new home, since her last one was comprimised. The two of them began walking to the airship with the other passengers, in order to board. "Yeah, two girls, Ruby and Yang. I might not have given birth to Yang, but I still consider her my daughter."

"Oh, what happened to her mother?"

"Don't know. She just left. I am hoping to find her one of these days to get an explanation." After that, the conversation drifted to many conversations, until it went to the topic of the battle that Summer had fought the night they met.

"I didn't see much, only heard the gunfire and the Nevermore hitting the ground. What I'm mainly curious about is that bight green flash near the end. Do you know what it was?" When Ivory had asked that, Summer lifted her left arm and pulled back the sleeve, revealing the watch she had found. She looked at it for a second before responding, "I think it was this watch. I found it the night before. I was investigating a flash of light that was in the forest, outside of Ivacor. When I got there, there was a patch of burnt ground, with a metal pod in the middle. I didn't look like anything that I had ever seen. When I was looking at it I found a button on the side, that opened the pod. The watch was inside. When I tried to touch it I heard a voice and there was a green flash. The next thing I know, this thing is stuck on my wrist."

"So, you just happened to see a flash of light in the woods?" ,Ivory asked which she got a nod in response. "And you find an unknown metal pod in the woods?" ,another nod of confirmation. "When you found a way to open it, you try to touch what's inside?" ,one more nod from her Huntress companion. "

"That has to be the most reckless and idiotic decision I've heard. Ever. Of all time." ,she stated in a dry tone which earned a sheepish chuckle from Summer.

"Well, I had to confirm if was dangerous or not. Plus, the voice I heard said 'User Detected', so that must have meant it wasn't a bomb. But, I do have to admit, it wasn't my best decision ever made." ,Summer repied, while shifting her gaze to the source of the topic at hand. The black faceplate with the hourglass symbol seemed to still hold an almost nonexistent green glow to it that piqued her interest as to what it was.

"Well do you have any idea as to what it is?"

"It might be a device meant to rescue someone from death, but I'm not sure. It turned me into some sort of crystal creature, that healed my wounds. Even one that should have killed me. What I do know, is that if I ever meet the creator of this device, I'm going to show him my gratitude, because this thing saved my life." She looked back to the watch and began to imagine what the person that made would look like. Looking back to Ivory she continued, "When you all sitituated, I'll talk to Ozpin about it. For all we know, this could be a legendary artifact that I happened to find." ,she said with child like glee. Ivory sighed at her companion's assumption, even though she too wondered what the watch truly was.

{~}

After a few hours on the airship, they finally arrived in Vale, setting down and transferring to a smaller one. The ship took them on a short flight to Beacon. When Ivory saw the Hunter academy she couldn't help but gape at its immensity. The courtyard consited of a large fountain, holding a statue that depicts a Hunstman and Huntress standing victoriously over a Beowolf. That was surrounded by massive columns that made up the border of the courtyard. Beyond the courtyard was the main complex, several large buildings with many spires of varying size. In the center of it all was a massive clocktower that held five etherial green lights, Beacon Tower.

Overall the place looked like it was too exquisite to be a school. More along the lines, of a palace for royalty. Ivory's thoughts on the sheer immensity of the place, were broken by Summer's voice. "I had the same reaction, when i first came here. Come on, we can gawk at the view later. We have to see the headmaster."

Nodding at her, the two set off to meet the mysterious Ozpin. After a ten minute walk, they made their way to an elevator, which Summer put her phone up to, gaining them access to go to the top floor. The ride to the top only took a couple more minutes, and at the top they walked toward the door to the office. Summer walked up to the door and gave it a couple knocks, which was responded to by a voice calling out to them.

When they entered they saw a man sitting behind a large glass desk. He had silver eyes and spectecles on the bridge of his nose. His clothing consisted of a very dark green dress coat and vest, with a grenn shirt underneath and a green scarf wrapped around his neck held up by a silver cross. Next to him on his desk, was a coffee mug and a cane leaning on the desk next to that. This was Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, one of the strongest Hunters in the world.

"Ah, Summer, I see you made it back from your mission. I do hope that you did not experience any trouble." He said in a calm kind tone. Summer and Ivory looked at each other, both remembering the Grimm horde they had encountered. "Actually that is why she is here." ,Summer said while gesturing to Ivory, who gave a shy wave, "Ivory's safety was comprimised. A Grimm horde had showed up before I left to return to Ivacor. I managed to defeat the horde, but it was what brought them there that I want to talk about."

"I see. I understand the circumstances. We'll find you a new place to call home, as soon as we can, Ms Korvan. But first, I'd like to hear about what brought them to your original home to begin with, so please continue, Mrs Rose."

"It was Salem." At the mention of that name, Ozpin's kind demeanor dropped and became more serious. He had known about Salem's existence for sometime, and the only reason why he didn't go after her himself was because she stayed hidden. If she had gone to Ivory's house than she was going after the Maidens.

"Are you certain?" ,he asked with an edge to his voice.

"As certain as she a headless corpse, rotting in front of Ivory's house."

"Summer, this is no time for games. Salem is not so easily defeated, and based on what you said you were fighting a horde of Grimm."

"She's not lying, sir. She really did kill her, I saw the body as well." ,Ivory chimed in, defending her rescuer, and earning a grateful smile from Summer.

"If that is true, how were you able to fight a horde of Grimm, that, based on the fact that Salem was there, were likely all Alpha class, and then fight and kill Salem, someone who even I would have trouble against?"

"It was because she was shocked, sir. We all were."

"Shocked? By what?" ,Ozpin asked, curious as to what could have stunned the Grimm witch to the point one could kill her.

Summer looked at the watch on her wrist and then stepped forward in order to show it to him. "It was because of this."

Ozpin looked at the watch, studying its every detail. Content with all that he had seen, he leaned back and Summer took a step back. "What is that watch?"

Before Summer could respond, the watch, which had been silent for several days, made its presence known. "Access denied, vocal patterns not recognized."

Everyone stayed silent and stared wide-eyed at the watch. All suprised that it had spoken and apparently was listening. The silence and air of suprise lingered until Ivory spoke, "Umm... what?"

"Apparently, that watch is keyed into Summer's voice. I'm not sure, but it might only work for her. Of course that's not considering the fact that it may be keyed into it's creator's voice. Why don't you ask the same question I did, Summer, and we'll likely recieve our answers."

Summer looked between the two others in the room. Ozpin, with his hands stepled and his eyes filled with intrigue. Ivory, on the other hand, looked like she was about to bolt from the room. The only thing keeping her in place was her own curiousity toward the watch on Summer's wrist. Taking a breath to calm her self, she looked at the watch and said the question plaguing the mind of the three people who knew about the watch. "What are you?"

"Vocal patterns recognized, access granted. Designation Omnimatrix Mk.3, or Omnitrix for short."

Upon hearing it obey Summer, the three of them had different. Summer looked like she a million questions going through her head, Ivory let out a breath she was holding, and Ozpin hummed in thought. ' _So that is what it is called. But what is it? And how could it suprise Salem enough to give Summer the opportunity to kill her?_ ' , he thought, as Summer voiced her own thought.

"What is your function?"

"This device's funtion is two-fold. Funtion one, to allow the user to turn into any form of sentient life based off the DNA recorded in the Omnitrix's database, Function two, to act as a repository for any form of sentient life, in the event they should go extinct. Would you like to run the tutoriol?"

"YOU HAVE A TUTORIAL!?" ,Summer cried out, suprised that something so advanced would have a turorial progam and did not ask to run it in the first place. While she was fuming about it not explaining that in the first place, Ozpin began to theorize about the purpose of such a device. ' _A device like this seems like it could be very dangerous, but it doesn't seem to be meant for any malicious purpose. More than likely, it was designed for diplomatic purposes. But it may have more applications than just that. I wonder..._ ' "Summer, why don't you run the tutorial. It may answer more of our questions." ,Ozpin said, catching Summer in her fuming tyrade.

"Oh, right. Um, Omnitrix, please run tutorial." ,she asked hesitantly, as she was still unsure of how the voice command feature was supposed to work.

"Voice command accepted, running tutorial program. The Omnimatrix Mk. 3 has several features. The Transformation Function, the DNA Scanner Funtion, the Genetic Repair Function and the User Rescue Function. To activate the Transformation Function, simply tap the faceplate and select the DNA sample you wish to use. To select the DNA, tap the faceplate again. The faceplate should slide back, exposing the Omnimatrix core. Once exposed, push the core down. Note: the slamming down of the core is likely to cause misstransformation, and likely result in future damage of the Omnitrix. To change forms while transformed, locate the Omnitrix interface and tap it, while thinking of the desired form."

"The DNA Scanner Function operates by detecting uncatalogged DNA and scanning in order to aquire a sample. Any transformation will be unavailable during the scanning process. If you are transformed when an unknown DNA is detected, the user will revert back to original form in order to complete the scan."

"The Genetic Repair Funtion will repair any damaged genes should the user desire it. The User Rescue Function, is a function that is meant to prevent the death of the user. The Omnitrix will choose the species that will best fit the situation at hand. Current number of uses for rescue function is 1." Once the Omnitrix finished the tutorial, Summer remembered what the watch said before she killed Salem.

"So that's what happened! It detected that I was dying and it transformed me in order to save me. I guess we were right about it being able to save it's user, Ivory." When he heard that, Ozpin realized why she had a slightly haunted look when she began talking about the mission. She had nearly died on this mission. Ozpin's guilt began to out weigh the slight fear that he had felt when she had mention Salem going after the Maidens. He had nearly sent a former stundent, current friend, and loving mother to her death. If wasn't for the watch she now wore they would not be having this conversation. After getting over his guilt, he realized the one bit of information that he didn't have. "Summer, where did you get this device?"

Looking up at Ozpin from the watch, Summer realized that she never told him how she found the watch. "Well here's the thing..."

After telling him the story of how she found the Omnitrix, Ozpin stared at her with an unreadable face. She looked back at him with a sheepish smile and an arm rubbing the back of her neck. After several minutes of an awkward silence, he finally said something. "I never expected you to make such an unprofessional decision like that. What if that was a bomb instead?" ,he said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just don't know what came over me. I guess exhuastion was getting to me. But, like Tai used to say, 'Its all in the past now, so no changing it'."

"That was when he blew up the locker room, because someone insulted his gauntlets. However you are correct, it is in the past. Now as for the Omnitrix, I'm taking you off the active duty roster so that you can learn how to use it. Though I do suggest you don't rely on it to much. While these... 'alien' forms may give you a boost, we ultimately don't know that much about them to make an educated guess."

"A boost? Ozpin, I picked Salem up with one hand while she was affected by Gravity Dust. Not to mention that I don't even have a scar from where she impaled me." ,she said with a determination that made Ozpin smirk.

"Yes, that may be true, but we don't about the other forms that are in Omnitrix or how many."

"Then why don't you ask?" ,Ivory squeaked reminding them of her presence, and making them both do a mental head slap for forgeting the voice command feature on the watch.

"That's right! It should know about that. Omnitrix, how many DNA sequences are available?" Summer asked in slight excitement.

"Voice command, accepted. The Omnitrix stores over 1 billion different DNA samples from around the universe. However, the user currently has access to only ten, as well as a one hour time limit on transformations. The transformation will also cease when the user is done with the transformation. Further functionality on the Transformation Function can be accessed by the Master Control, which can only be unlocked by the Omnitrix's creator."

"One hour huh? Wait, who's the creator?" ,Summer asked, a tad bit curious, as well as Ozpin and Ivory on who the watch's creator is.

"The creator of the Omnitrix, is the First Thinker of Galvan Prime, Azmuth." ,the Omnitrix stated.

"Huh, well now I know who thank for saving my life." ,she said.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye out for this Azmuth, in case he comes looking for his creation. In any case Summer keep this from the public eye for now, we don't want people targeting you for that watch." Ozpin said concluding the topic of the Omnitrix, "Now Ivory, I believe that we have ignored you long enough. Where would you like to be relocated?"

As they were discussing where Ivory was going to live, Summer's attention went back to the Omnitrix on her wrist. She began to wonder if she could turn back into the crystallian form that she used to defeat Salem. Following the instructions to activate the transformation, she tapped the faceplate, which brought up a green holographic circle. The bottom half of the circle was blank, while the top half showed several icons, that looked almost like faces. Because she never saw what her face looked like while she was transformed, she had to guess which one was the form that had saved her life. Once she found one she felt like it was the desired form, she tapped the faceplate again, exposing the core. Hesitating slightly, she pushed the core back down. The process felt weird. Her body was grew and shrank all over. She felt the energy of the Omnitrix course through her viens. All in all, it was an experience she had never felt before.

When Ozpin and Ivory noticed that she had activated her transformation sequence, she had already pushed the core down. All they saw was a green energy rush over her body and change it. When the change was complete, standing in Summer's place was an orange, dog like creature that had a tail with a tuft of fur on the end. On it's back was dark red stripes that went from the top of it's back down to the base of its tail. The most defining feature was that it didn't have eyes, instead it had gills on the sides of it's head. Behind it's gills it wore a white collar with black lines, and on it's left shoulder it had a piece of white and black armor with the hourglass symbol resting on a small circular plate.

The creature then began to look at its front paws which had three articulating clawed digits. It began to look all over itself as if inspecting itself. When Ozpin realized that it was Summer, his head drooped slighly as he let out a sigh. "Summer, if you could save practicing with the Omnitrix for later, I would like to figure out where to relocate Ivory. Hopefully somewhere just as hidden as her last home."

Summer looked back at Ozpin, somehow even though she did not have eyes, and opened her fanged mouth to talk. Instead of words, growls and grunts came out. In surprise, Summer clapped her paws over her mouth. Ozpin sighed again at this latest predicament that the White Rose had gotten herself into. "Since it seems you can't talk in this form, please turn back. I don't think you want to leave here looking like a wild animal."

After hearing him talk, Summer reached a paw up and tapped the hourglass symbol on her shoulder which resulted in a green flash. When the other two opened their eyes, she was back in her human form, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I just wanted to turn back into that crystal form again." ,she said while giving a sheepish chuckle.

{~}

Thirty minutes later, Summer bid Ozpin and Ivory farewell. Leaving the way she left, Ozpin found himself smirking and shaking his head at her interest in the watch in her possesion. After calling his assistant and friend, Glynda Goodwitch, to show Ivory her temporay room, he began to look out his window at the horizon. His thoughts were at the events that had taken place. Salem's defeat. Summer rescue of Ivory. And the discovery of the Omnitrix.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of true peace coming closer than ever before. But that smile turned into a frown, because he knew that true peace is nearly impossible. There must always be a shadow next to every source of light. No sooner than he thought that, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of distorted laughter. He whipped around and grabbed his cane and prepared for an attack to come at him. However what he saw when turned around was his empty office, nothing but a single purple arc of electricity that faded with the laughter.

It was then that he knew his thoughts on peace being impossible, were completely right. Something was preparing. He didn't know what, but he knew that whatever that laughter was, it was bad news for Remnant. And possibly any other world that is out there. For the first time since he had became headmaster, Ozpin had true fear in his heart.

{-~-}

 _ **Chapter 2 complete! I thought I would never finish this. Yeah, I know I shouldn't really be saying that since there is other writers who take way longer and have alot more things going on in there lives than I do, but I felt like that needed to be said.**_

 _ **Anyway, I know this didn't have any action in it, but not all stories have action in it. I read stories that have action in it and they have multiple chapters that are just the people hanging out. Plus we needed to get the discovery of the Omnitrix's purpose out of the way. I know that some people wanted Ruby to have the Omnitrix, but that isn't what I wanted to do. The summary talks about the Butterfly effect, so I wanted to do a big change. Summer's death affected alot of people in RWBY. It caused Yang to get herself and Ruby nearly killed while looking for Raven. Speaking of which, Raven will make an appearance later and have a confrontation with Summer. I mean Summer pretty much considers Yang her own daughter, so she would be a little upset at Raven for leaving her. I know I would.**_

 _ **Well, now that this chapter is complete, I need to get started on Chapter 3. It will have Summer going home and explain the Omnitrix to Tai Yang and giving a call to Qrow. So till next time people of the world. Peace out!**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Imagine Summer's Wildmutt form being Ben 10000's vulpimancer form with the omniverse collar, oly the green parts are white and the white parts are black, and the shoulder plate from the original series.**_


	3. Check This Out!

_**Disclaimer. Ben 10 and RWBY are owned by their respective companies. I hold no rights to their stories or characters, only the OCs I create and this story.**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I realize that the last chapter was short, and for that I am sorry. I don't have a word count on my computer so it is hard to tell how many words I am typing. So I have to gauge on my scroll bar on the side of my screen, and its not very accurate. Any way, last chapter had Ozpin and Summer learning about the Omnitrix, this chapter has family in it so yeah. Constructive Criticismn is accepted. And I'm only doing aliens introduced in the Ben 10 series up to Omniverse, so no OC aliens, sorry. Now! On with the Story!**_

 _ **{-~-}**_

 **Chapter 3 Check this Out!**

The airship had just landed on the island of Patch, and Summer was already happy to be home. The feeling of peace that patch gave off was soothing to the Huntress, after a mission as hectic as the one she had been on. She soaked in the small town that the airfield was at one last time, before she started down a path into the woods that went to her home.

She could already hear Ruby and Yang's happy voices, excited that their mother had come home. Halfway home the conversation with Ozpin about the Omnitrix came back to her. Summer looked at the watch as his reason for taking her off active duty rang in her head

' _I'm taking you off the active duty roster so that you can learn how to use it._ '

She stood on the path for several minutes, trying to figure out a way to get used to using it. Giving up with a sigh, she decided she would talk to Tai and Qrow about it later, they might be able to figure it out together. Continuing down the path, her joy returned twofold when she set sights on her home. A large two story log cabin, a good ways away from town.

She stared at it reflecting on the memories she has there, all of them good. Summer walked up to the door, looking around to see if the three others living here were outside at the moment, and entered the house. When she entered it was the usual chaos that a house with two small children is. Toys were strewn around everywhere, a couple blankets were on the couch along with stuffed animals, and several dishes were on the coffee table.

She stood there with a twitching eyebrow as she looked at the living room, mentally wishing that one day she could come back from a mission without the house being a mess. As she walked upstairs to put her bag and weapon in the master bedroom, she heard giggling and a voice talking a dramatic voice coming from one of the rooms. She walked past the master bedroom door, and went to the door at the end of the hall. When she got there, she leaned against the doorframe as she watched the scene before her.

On the floor was a blonde haired man lying on his back, while a little girl with golden pigtails had a foot on his chest and a foam sword raised in the air. All the while a young girl stood off to the side, leaned over and gripping her sides in laughter.

"And I, the Mighty Yang, have slain the mighty dragon. All the people of the kingdom don't have to fear anymore." ,the golden haired girl, now named Yang, said as she waved her free hand around, prompting more laughs from the hooded girl, named Ruby, and a chuckle from the man she was standing on, known as Tai Yang or Tai. Deciding to make her presence known, Summer stepped forward and joined the show.

"Well done, Mighty Yang, we are all in your debt." Once she said that three pairs of eyes looked toward her. Two filled with pure joy, and the other with relief at her presence. Both girls gasped and ran toward both shouting, "Mommy!"

Dropping her bag, She picked them both up in an enormous hug as they squeled with delight. She set their feet on the ground but stayed at eye level with them. "So what have my favorite little Huntresses been up to while Mommy's been gone?"

Ruby was the first to talk, "We made cookies, played Hunters and Grimm, and made cards for you when you got back. OH! OH! Come look at them! We worked really, really hard on them, Mommy!" ,after talking she ran off to the other side of the room with Yang hot on her heels. When they found what they were looking for they then ran back. In their hands were cards made from construction paper and decorated with glitter and crayons.

"Mommy, look at mine first! I did more drawings this time!" ,Yang said as she held her card toward Summer, who glady took it and opened it. On the card, was four stick people and several crudely drawn Beowolves. Three of the stick figures were standing togehter on one side of the card cheeringing for the fourth, who was standing victoriously with a sword over the Grimm, that had x's for eyes. Over all of that was the words, 'Welcome Home Supermom'. The card had all the flattering charm that a five year old could put in it. But one thing made Summer put a sly smile on her face as she turned to face Tai. "So, mommy fights more Grimm than daddy, huh?"

"Yeah, you tell us all kinds of cool stories about how you fight Grimm all the time. Well, more than daddy anyway." ,Yang said, as Tai Yang dropped his head with a smile and a chuckle.

"Well, I don't think you'd like my stories, pumpkin. That and your mommy's way better at story telling than I am." ,he said as Summer worked to suppress a laugh at the situation. Having your kids tell you that you didn't kill alot of Grimm was kinda embarssing thing for a Hunter. Though the two of them didn't get that many missions, Summer did get a little more than he did. The next to talk was Ruby, who was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "Read mine! Read mine! Read mine! Please mommy, read mine next!" ,she demanded, growing impatient for her mother to read the construction paper card.

Still holding the other card, she carefully picked up the card in her daughter's hand. When she opened, she saw four crudely drawn stick figures, when compared to the other card at least. The figures were standing in a line, with the taller figures were standing on the ends, the lines representing their hands were touching each other's, signifying that they were holding hands. The card looked more like a three year old's drawing of a family, if it weren't for the words on the top of the card. The words were, 'I missed you mommy!'.

Both cards touched her heart, because it reminded her that her family still loved her. It was a feeling she wouldn't trade for anything. She looked at the two of them with a loving smile on her face as she said, "I love them, you two. They both look beautiful, so why don't we hang them on the fridge."

When she said that both girls grew big smiles as they shouted with joy and ran out the room to the kitchen. While they were heading to the kitchen, Summer and Tai both took their time to walk down, in order to get in their time to talk with each other.

"It's good to have you back, Sum. This place isn't the same without you." ,he said as he looked at her with a loving expression.

"It's good to be back. I don't find it enjoyable to be away from you three for so long. And I won't be going on any missions for a while now." ,Summer commented, while they were walking down the stairs back to the main part of the house.

Tai gained a look of worry after she had said. "Oh, you aren't hurt are you?" , he asked as he continued to look at her with a worried expression.

"Not exatcly, I'll tell about everything that happened when the girls are in bed. But, I will show all three of you the reason today." She said the last part with an excited smile, eager to see the looks on their faces when she changes into an amazing alien, hopefully she can get the crystal one this time. She only saw ten icons, and she narrowed the choice down to few that might be it.

After putting the cards on the fridge, and straightening up the living room, Summer everyone onto the couch to talk to them. She had a few emotions going through her right now, happiness, love and nervousness, but she still needed to let them know about the Omnitrix, since it is a change to their lives. "So, Ruby, Yang, I've already told your father this, but now I get to tell you two. I'm going to be not going on missions for a while."

The young girls looked confused, they knew their parents to stop the monsters known as the Grimm, but they didn't know why they wouldn't do that. With the curiousity expected of a three year old, Ruby was the first to ask, "Why not, mommy?"

A smirk grew on Summer's face, she was excited to show her family what she would be training to use for a while. "This would be why." ,she said as she showed them the Omnitrix on her wrist. "A watch?" Tai Yang asked, confused as to why she would time off for a simple wristwatch. Her smirk grew a bit bigger at his question, and she activated the Omnitrix and scrolled through the forms, searching for the first one she had turned into. Finding on of the ones she suspected of being it she tapped the faceplate to reveal the core and pushed it back in.

A flash of green light was all the three spectators saw, and when they looked to see what happened, Summer was no where in sight. They looked around for a minute, until they saw movement at the coffee table. The movement they saw was a small figure jump onto the table. The figure was only four inches tall and had grey skin. It was wearing a white and black robe, with the white making an hourglass shape on the front. On its wrists were pieces of metal to hold the sleeves in place, and a hood was covering its large head. Its head had two large frog like silver eyes, with gill like markings near its neck.

It looked at them and rubbed the back of its head in a sheepish manner before saying, "Wasn't expecting this to be honest. Though I shouldn't be really suprised."

When it said that, it dawned on Tai that he was still looking at Summer, although in a different form. With a look of suprise he spoke up to confirm if was her. "Summer, is that you?"

The small frog like creature looked at him and gave an embarrassd smile and said, "Yeah, it's me, and I wasn't trying to turn into... _this_. I was trying to turn into a cool crystal like form."

They all stared at her, astonished that she changed her form, when she had never done that before. It was silent untill Ruby gave a squeal of excitement and jumped off the couch. She picked up Summer and started spinning around while chanting, " _Mommy's a frog~ Mommy's a frog!~_ " While she was doing that Tai and Yang burst into laughter at the fact that she was being twirled around like a doll by her three year old daughter. Summer began to cry out to Ruby while the other two were busy holding in their laughter. "Ruby, please stop spinning. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Ruby paid no mind to her mother's voice, to consumed in the excitement and fun that had popped up in the house. It wasn't untill Summer slipped out of the young girls hand, that she halted her spinning. Summer went hurlting across the room and collided with a window that was next to the door.

Ruby gained a horrified look at what happened, while the others stopped and stopped laughing at the sound of Summer smacking into the window. They all stared at Summer's tiny still body, waiting for any sign of life. On the verge of tears, Ruby began to call out fearing for her mother, "Mommy?"

All was quiet untill a pained voice spoke up, "Owww." Summer rolled over and pushed her tiny form up and stumbled back to the coffee table, where she ran into its leg and collapsed again. They all stared at her relieved that she was alive, but also worried she was seriously hurt. She stood up once again, still slightly wobbily, She held her head with a single, four fingered hand. In a groggy voice, she asked, "Can someone put back on the coffee table,please? I'm still a little dizzy from the spinning."

With a nod, Tai bent down and picked his wife up with one hand, trying to figure out how he felt about that, and placed her on the coffee table. When he let go, she stumbled back a few steps, untill she stopped and shook her head a bit. She then looked at each of them. Tai Yang had a slight look of worry, with amusement under neath of that. Yang was much more worried than her father, which was clearly etched into her face. Ruby was effected the most out of the three of them, with tears slowly streaking off her downcast face.

Summer felt a pang of pain ripple through her heart, at seeing her daughters face. She then began to inspect her body, looking for the Omnitrix's interface plate. She turned her face slightly and saw the edge of it on her back. After walking to the edge of the table, she jumped off while tapping the plate, sending a green flash through the room.

Ruby closed her eyes at the flash, and when she opened them, she saw her mother back to the way she was, kneeling in front of her with a kind smile and understanding eyes looking at her. That was enough to release the tears from the child, as he her into her mother's awaiting arms, crying out aplogies the whole time. Summer smiled as she held her upset daughter. She released ruby from the embrace, to look her in the eyes. Red, puffy eyes stared into kind, loving ones for a few seconds untill Summer broke the silence. "It's okay Ruby, I know you didn't mean too. I was just a little two slippery in that form wasn't I?"

Ruby stared into her mother's silver eyes for a few more seconds, She blinked and wiped face and barely heard confirmation. Summer gave her daughter one more hug before picking her up. "Alright, how about we go outside I think I almost got the hang of this thing. Just a couple more tries and I'll get the form I want, and when I do, I think a spar against your father will get you two back into better spirits. What do you think?"

The spirits both gave different responses, Yang with a cheer, and Ruby with a happier face coupled with an audible 'Uh huh'. Tai just shook his head with a smile at the three, the head shake for his children's enthusiasm toward watching a fight, and a smile toward the loving family that he is a part of.

While Yang ran outside, Tai walked beside Summer, who was still carrying Ruby. He understood what his youngest daughter was feeling when she accidentally flung her mother into a window, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It's not everyday a three year picks their parent up and accidentally send them flying into a window. He looked toward the White Rose and asked, "You sure you're not right?"

"No, I was just a bit a dizzy from the spinning and falling on the floor. My Aura still seems to work in the other forms. I felt it protect me from the window."

"I'm sorry." ,a still slightly sad Ruby mumbled, prompting a look from her mother.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry my little rose, it was an accident. So cheer up! I might have a cool form in this watch." ,Summer stated gaining a brighter smile from Ruby.

"You never really explained that, Sum. What is that watch? And how does it let you shapeshift like that?" Tai asked from her side.

"Oh, right! This watch is called the Omnitrix. I found it on my last mission, it's the reason I can shapshift like I did."

Tai Yang let out a hum of thought, he mulled over the kind of technology that could allow one to do that and what kind of applications it might have. His thoughts were interrupted when Yang called out them, prompting them to hurry up.

{~}

A Beowolf roared at an unknown opponent, untill a flash of polished steel cut it's head off. Several disintergrating Grimm corpses laid across the forest trail, as a male figure pulled a flask form his shirt pocket. After downing a couple of gulps, the man put it away, along with the great sword that was resting on his shoulder. He continued down the path until he found a settlement.

He looked around until he found a pub and entered. After ordering a drink, He leaned back and ran a hand through his graying black hair. He wore black dress pants with a grey dress shirt, as well as a tattered red cape. His sword was collapsed and stowed away on the small of his back. Red eyes studied the grains of wood on the table he sat at. His mind thinking about many things. He gave a smile and nod to the stewardess that delivered him the mug of alchol he had ordered.

Gazing at the foaming liquid, as if reconsidering, he felt his scroll go off in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the caller-ID was of the one person he would trust his life with. He tapped the answer icon and held the mobile device to his ear. "Hey Oz. Quite strange for you to contact me. Usually you would prefer it to be the other way around."

"Yes, well I thought it would be better if I contacted you first. Considering the news that I have for you."

The man raised an eyebrow at that. "And what news would that be? Jimmy finally get some common sense?" ,he joked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Salem is dead."

That one sentence made the man choke on the beer he was drinking. After coughing for a minute, he asked Ozpin in a dead serious tone, "Are you sure? Are you absolutely certain that she is dead?"

There was silence for a second before Ozpin spoke again, but in a tone that held even more seriousness than before, "Yes, Glynda found the body just minutes ago. I sent her to be sure. In fact, it was Summer who informed us of her demise. But the one thing that did not align with her story and what we found, was that her body was in the woods, several meters away from where Summer's fight with the Grimm horde Salem brought with, occured."

"So? What does that have to do with anything? Summer could have finished her off there." ,the man stated, slightly defensive of Summer. It was what Ozpin said next that made him understand why he called.

"Both Summer _and_ Ivory claimed that she died by decapitation. This means that she had an ability that could let her come back from the dead. But that isn't what concerned me. It was the fact that her eye color changed. We knew for a fact, she had the eyes of a Grimm, but her eyes were a deep shade of purple. The same color as an arc of electricity that was in my office shortly after Summer and Ivory left."

The man's eyes widened at the implications of what he said. If this was what they were thinking, then there was a new threat to Remnant making its presence known to those trying to protect it. He looked around the pub he was in, and then got up and tossed some cash to the barkeep and left. When he was outside, he began to talk to Ozpin again, "So do you need me back in Vale again, to come up with a plan to draw whoever this out?"

"No, I need you to go to Patch and check on Summer. She found something that may change how we view Remnant as a whole. I've already sent you the file I've made of it. She needs help training with it, and I'm sure you and Tai Yang can do that, Qrow."

"Right. I'll head there now. Thanks for letting me know Oz."

 _ **{-~-}**_

 _ **So Qrow's now apart of the story. Yay! He is a little tricky to write since we didn't really see much of him interacting with family only Ozpin and his inner circle. But my bigger bad is slowly making his move, and I'm planning on putting another goup that protects Remnant in this story as well. This new group will be darker than Ozpin's group, in the sense they aren't afraid of going above the law to get things done.**_

 _ **I am planning on bringing Ben and everyone from his universe into the story later, but like in the original Ben 10 show, it won't be to help her to learn how to use the Omnitrix. I haven't decided if I want to have an Omnitrix user smack down, or not, that is still in the air at this point.**_

 _ **Ben will have the master controll unlocked when he does appear. Azmuth unlocked on his eightteenth birthday, like he said he would, but he won't have the Biontrix that Ben 10000 has in Omniverse, this is a completely seperate timeline.**_

 _ **I wanted to name Summer's weapon myself, but I decided to leave up to you guys. Just put it in the review section by itself, nothing else written with it. If you want to ask something or say something about this story put it in a seperate review. This is so I can find the name choices easily. Thank you for reading and untill next time! Peace Out!**_


	4. Learning Curve

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Ben 10 or RWBY or the Characters in them. I only own this story and the OCs in them.**_

 **Chapter 4 Learning Curve**

 **Last time**

 _'"So do you need me back in Vale again, to come up with a plan to draw whoever this is out?"_

 _"No, I need you to go to Patch and check on Summer. She found something that may change how we view Remnant as a whole. I've already sent you the file I've made of it. She needs help training with it, and I'm sure you and Tai Yang can do that, Qrow."_

 _"Right. I'll head there now. Thanks for letting me know Oz."_

 **This Time**

 _Phantom Void_

 _Atlas Maximum Security Prison_

 _0630 Year 738_

Two guards walked down a hallway filled with steel doors on the wall. They continued walking, ignoring the voices calling out to them from behind the door. The prisoners being held in the cells had always made their presence known when guards passed through the halls. Many angrily shouting out threats, while a few tried begging for freedom. There was the few that just stayed quiet, only making a noise when the guards checked. When they reached the end of the hall, one of them stopped abruptly, causing the other to look at him. "Hey Murphy, what's wrong?"

The guard just stood still as his coworker waved his hand in front of his face. After a second Murphy pulled his side arm out and shot his partner in the head. His comrade's body hit the ground, Murphy pulled off, turned to the right and proceded to make his way to a lower level. It was devoid of any electricity, and held only one cell for a special prisoner, one to dangerous to have with the others. Murphy pulled his keys and unlocked the door with an audible click. The door slowly opened, letting the bioluminescense creep into the prisoner opened his sharp yellow eyes, blinking to take in the sudden light. He saw Murphy's glowing purple eyes staring from the doorway. The man stood and took lazy strides toward the door, stopping in front of the guard.

"Thanks, now I could use a recharge," the prisoner rasply said, as he he quickly grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him up with ease. Elecitrical arcs flowed from Murphy toward the man. When he let go, Murphy collapsed onto the floor, not a single muscle moving in his body. The glow fading from his eyes. The prisoner stepped out of the cell, stretching his arms and back, several pops echoing through the hall. When he was done he stepped into the light, showing his orange prison pants and white tanktop. His arms were toned and each had a lightning tattoo on his biceps. He had spiked brown hair and a scar running from his ear to the tip of his chin. He let out a sigh of content at being out of his cell, and began to walk toward the exit. " _ **Wow, I was right you do know how to have fun,**_ " a distorted voice called out from seemingly no where.

The prisoner turned around with a start, looking around for the source of the voice. "Whoever you are, come out now. I don't like talking to someone I can't see," the prisoner said as he continued to turn in a circle, eyes dancing around the room looking for any sign of movement. When he was facing the wall, his shadow began to move around on its own. It did a few of its own streches and then waved with the voice saying, " _ **Hiya Bucko, you happy now?**_ "

"You aren't even here. How are you doing that with my shadow? Is it your semblance or something?" the man asked, eyeing the shadow with suspicion. In response the voice began to chuckle, the man's shadow moving accordingly. The shadow stopped and looked up with two purple dots where eyes should be.

" _ **No, I am your shadow and that's all you need to know about me. I liked what you did to Pinnocchio over there. I think that your talents will be useful for me. What do you say? I get you out of this hell hole, and you track down someone and kill them for me.**_ "

The man looked all over the room in contemplation, weighing his options. Shorlty after he looked back at the shadow, he looked back at the shadow with a grin. "You got yourself a deal. Who do you want me to kill, _Boss_?"

" _ **A particular huntress, that may be**_ _**more than she seems. Her defining features are a white hood, a white watch with green accents and silver eyes. Be a pal and do what you do best for me, please~,**_ " the voice said, drawing out please like a child begging for a treat. The man turned away, a wicked grin adorned on his face as he left his prison.

{~}

Summer sat on the couch staring at the Omnitrix, with an inquisitive look on her face. She had been trying to find out more since she got it a week ago. Currently alone at her house, Tai Yang having taken her daughters out to town for the day, she decided that it was best to figure out how to properly use the device on her wrist. Tapping the faceplate to interface with it, she began to scroll through the ten different icons for the available forms. She had already used three of the forms shown, and her curiousity was growing about the others.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her scroll chimed an alert. On the screen of the hand-held device was a text notification from her teammate and friend, Qrow Brawnwen. With a smile she opened unlocked her scroll.

 _Q: [We need to talk.]_

With her smile fading at the implied tone of the text, she began to think on what he was wanting to talk about.

 _S: [About what?]_

 _S: [And nice to talk to you to, by the way.]_

 _Q: [The fancy new wristwatch that you happened to find.]_

 _S: [Oh.]_

 _S: [That.]_

 _Q: [So, you want to tell me how you found it exactly. Cause I kinda want to know.]_

 _S: [... I have a feeling you already know.]_

 _Q: [Yeah, I do, but I want to hear what you'll say.]_

 _S: [...]_

 _S: [You're evil.]_

 _Q: [And I feel terrible.]_

 _Q: [Hey, I'll be in Patch in a few minutes. If you want, I could give you a hand with training.]_

 _S: [Really?]_

 _S: [You would?]_

 _Q: [Yeah, I would. In fact, I remember an old rock quarry near the beach. We could use that if you want?]_

 _S: [Sure! I remember that place, I can be there in 30 minutes.]_

 _{~}_

 _S: [How long will it take you to get there?]_

Qrow looked at the message for a minute before looking up at the quarry he mentioned. It was more or less a hole in a cliff, that had been dug out years ago. He had come here several times with Tai Yang to spar with him. The uneven ground and the many large boulders that were scattered around the area made for a perfect training arena. He looked back at his scroll and typed out a reply.

 _Q: [Not long. I may get there before you.]_

After getting a acknowledgement from Summer, he went and sat down on a large rock. Pulling up the file on the Omitrix that Ozpin had sent him, he began to read what little information that they had on it. According to Ozpin, the faceplate was rectangular in appearance and the band got slimmer the further away from the faceplate it got. It was mainly white, with two green line running down the sides and making an hourglass shape on the faceplate. The main part of the faceplate was black and appeared to be glass. The most interesting thing about it was what happened when she transformed. In the file, Ozpin said that it happened in a flash of green light, and the form she took had articles of clothing that matched Summer's chosen colors, mainly white and black.

It was an interesting device to say the least. The ability to change forms without using aura. It would be advantageous to be able to do that during a fight and still use your own semblance as well. But Qrow only saw it as a possible problem. If word about the watch got out, Summer would be hounded by scientists, the councils, and the military, all to get their greedy hands on that technology. Don't get him wrong, having something like that would be a great tool for any Huntsman in the field. _But if it got in the wrong hands... well there would be chaos. No, it would be best if Summer was the only one to have it_ , Qrow thought.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that in what seemed like seconds, Summer was walking up to him. He gave her his usual cocky smirk, as she increased her walking speed to meet up with her old friend. When they were nearly face to face, Summer slammed him into a massive hug. He chuckled as he gave a one armed hug. Once she let go she took a step back and asked, "So, how do you want to do this? Random form or one that I already used?"

"Random, so we can get you used to using them one at a time. That and I feel like there may be some comedy if it's a noncombative form," Qrow said with a smirk, causing Summer to send him a light-hearted glare. She brought up her left hand and tapped the Omnitrix's faceplate, bringing up the holographic interface. She made it quickly scroll through the different icons, not even looking at them, and tapped the faceplate again. When she pushed the core in she dissapeared in a green flash. In her place was a cross between a human and a velociraptor. She now had blue skin and lines going across its eyes. Her tail was striped black and blue. She had what looked like orbs under her feet. For hands, there were three razor sharp claws. She was now wearing a skin tight suit that was mainly black with white on the neck and chest, the white stopping at the waist and was not on the sides. On her head was what looked like a helmet that sloped back to a point and was slightly elongated. The final part of her outfit was a circular faceplate with a green hourglass symbol attached to her chest.

She looked at her new form, learning everything about how she now looked. Her curiosity was stopped when Qrow cleared his throat. He began to circle her inspecting her new form just as she had done. When he was back in front of her he stepped back a few feet and took a stance with his great sword in hand. "Well, I don't think we'll learn anything about what that form can do just by staring at it. So, when you're ready."

Summer smiled at him and instinctivly took a runner's stance, prompting a raised eyebrow from her friend. As she tensed to run, a faceplate closed on her helmet, shielding her face from view. All Qrow saw next was the blue X on the faceplate appearing momentarily in his face, before he found himself flying into a boulder. Qrow stood up to see Summer standing where he once was, dust settling at her wheel-like feet. Regaining his stance, Qrow's mind began trying to figure out what had happened. One second he was preparing to spar against his friend, when all of a sudden, he was sent flying. The answer finally clicked in his mind when Summer's form a white and blue blur, as she raced around him, shoulder checking him to stop her momentum. He got up again, shaking his head in order to get it to stop spinning. He turned to face her, a smirk visible on his face. "This form has super speed, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. I was surprised by how fast it was myself. Though, it still seems like my mind can handle going at those speeds," she said at a rapid pace, her voice now a higher pitch with a slight rasp, "Let's see how fast I can go."

With that she raced past Qrow, kicking up dust as she went. He turned in the direction she ran off to, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. Hearing a loud tearing noise behind him, he sharply turned around only to see Summer running at unbelievable speeds towards him. She passed by him again, the slipstream she made nearly making him fall over, as debris she kicked up fell all around him. He didn't get a chance to turn around again as the slipstream showed up again, signaling her presence. Qrow coughed as he waved the dust out of his face, looking at the single trench stretching a ways away from him. "Wow, I don't know of anything that can top the speed I just reached!"

Qrow jumped at the voice, turning to see Summer standing next to him, a claw raised over her exposed eyes as she looked at the trench she made by running. He looked around the area, surprised she at the speed at which she moved and how she stopped so suddenly. A question popped into his head after seeing that speed. "Hey, Sum, how fast can you dodge in that form?"

She looked at him in confusion, only to widen her eyes at seeing his great sword aimed at her, blade pointing down with an exposed near the hilt. She ran left as a shotgun blast exploded where she was standing. She dodged several more, a smile on her face as she zig-zagged around the quarry. After dodging another shot, she charge toward him at blinding speed. He braced for her to knock him down again, but he was still standing only disarmed. He turned around to see her standing with his sword in her right hand, resting on her shoulder, and a flask in her left. He patted down his sides as he realized that it was his flask. He walked up taking his belongings from her, a smirk on both their faces. "Impressive you could learn to use that speed so fast. How'd you do it? Already use this form before?"

"No, its just a gut instinct I feel while I'm in different forms. I think it's because I actually become the species. I'm still me on the inside and I can still use my semblance and aura." She punctuated that fact by calling out from behind him. When he turned around he saw her in her human form waving at him until exploding into white rose petals. He looked back as he heard a rythmic beeping sound coming from behind him, seeing Summer be engulfed by the green energy and turning back into a human. Raising an eyebrow, he walked up to Summer and asked, "What happened? Why'd you turn back?"

"I felt like I got the hang of using that form. It turns me back automatically whenever I'm done with the form. Pretty convenient if you ask me." She said as she began to scroll through the Omnitrix again. "So you good to keep going or you wanna stop?" she asked with a grin growing across her face. Qrow smirked in response, hefting his sword into a ready position. Summer looked back to the alien watch and selected a form to use. She tapped the faceplate a second time and exposed the core, pushing it down and causing a flash of green light.

{~}

 _Atlas Maximum Security Prison_

Soldiers and combat androids known as Atlestian knights marched across the prison ground. In one section of the court yard, several bodies where laying in even lines, each covered in a black tarp. Coroners and analysts moved from body to body investigating each of them. A single military officer stood in the center of the courtyard, a grimace set across his face as he looked at all the bodies. It was not a good day, they had heard from the prison that a certain prisoner had escaped and was going on a spree, killing gaurd and prisoner alike and couldn't be stopped. They said that they had tried everything at their disposal to stop him, and nothing worked. Bullets bounced off him, he killed every gaurd he touched with as much as a small poke, and any form of gas they tried to use he just rushed out of with inhuman speed. Any survivor just described him as a juggernaut that couldn't be stopped, and from what he read from his file, he wouldn't be inclined to disagree. His musings were interrupted when an airship landed behind him. He turned to see the passengers exiting.

The first was a man in a white jacket and grey vest. He had black hair that was graying on the sides. On his forhead was a small strip of metal. This was General James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and commander-in-chief of the Atlas military. Next to him was a man in simple blue jeans and a light grey shirt. On his shins and fore arms were armor pieces. The two on his arms were black with intricate engravings. His left gauntlet was a dragon engraving that glowed light blue, while his right one was a ghostly image that glowed red. On his head was a military cap that was camo in design. The two walked up to the officer with serious expressions. While the general kept his eyes on the officer, the other man was looking all around the courtyard, his eyes glowing an etherial blue. When the two were infront of the man, they came to a stop and the strange man cast his, no longer glowing, eyes on the officer. The officer saluted the general, "Sir, I wish we could have met on better circumstances."

General Ironwood nodded and replied, "I agree. What is the status of the prison?"

"The only damage was to any doors that were in the man's way. He just kicked them off their hinges."

The man with the camo hat began looking in the direction of the bodies, his eyes glowing blue again. "32 dead. All unkown cause. Who was the prisoner that escaped?" the man asked the officer, who gave him a questioning look. "Who are you? I expected the general to be here, but not an unknown like you."

"This is Blacklist Hunter Eric Trite. He'll be offering his assistance to us to help tack this criminal down," the general stated, gaining a shocked expression from the officer in front of him. "A Blacklist Hunter!? But sir, you can't be serious! Those Hunters are violent psychopaths that kill people for a living! How can you be sure that he won't just decide to kill any of-"

"Because, contrary to popular belief, those of us that chose to be Blacklist Hunters are not bloodthirsty monsters. We are the ones sent to the ones who become monsters. Now I'll ask again. Who. Is. The. Prisoner?" Eric said in a calm but firm tone. The Officer looked at him with wide eyes as he fumbled with the folder before handing it to him. Eric opened the file and began to read it off as he walked toward the broken door infront of him. "Creeden Marcus. Age 48. Arrested for multiple counts of capital murder. Official victim count is 45, but there is an unknown amount of unconfirmed victims. According to rumor that number reaches well over 100. Real charmer, this guy. Killed his entire team at Haven Academy during his second year and then went on a 30 year killing spree, untill he was captured during a raid on a black market raid. Wonder how he evaded capture until then?"

When he closed the file, he was at the stair well to Creeden's prison cell. He began to walk down where he saw two crime scene investigators checking the cell for anything of interest. Her turned his head slightly to look at the general and the officer. "How'd he get out?"

The officer took a step forward and cleared his throat due to nervousness. "A guard was dead in front of the cell. We are assuming that he some how convinced the guard to open the door and then killed him. How? We aren't sure."

Eric looked turned his head back to the cell as his eyes began to glow blue again. "Only one guard?" he asked as the officer cocked his head slightly and General Ironwood gained a curious expression. "Yes, there was only one guard in this hall. Why?"

Eric turned completely around and began to walk out of the hall. "The guards always walk in pairs. This guard was alone. He opened the door with out persuasion." The two other men gained shocke expressions at what he said. "How can you be sure of that, Eric?" Ironwood asked him.

He stopped and turned to the two and said, "The guard always walk in groups of two or more. Even if one guard was being persuaded, he wouldn't have been let in the halls for his safety. And don't worry general, I'll find him and I'll bring back. Dead or alive." With that he left the two to think on what this all meant, while went back to the airship to leave. One thing was certain though. Two hunters were loose on Remnant, and they won't stop until they find their prey.

 _ **{-~-}**_

 _ **Sorry that this chapter took so long. I got stuck on the Qrow and Summer scene that was earlier in the chapter. So I have to new OCs in the story now. The psychopath, Creeden Marcus. And the Blacklist Hunter, Eric Trite. I came up with the idea for Creeden for a specific problem that Ben once had to face. Not gonna say what exactly, but I'm sure some of you will figure it out. Eric on the other hand, I based off the characters from Criminal Minds. Good show, I reccomend you guys watch it. Any way, his personality is gonna be like Agent Hotchner and he'll be reall smart like Reed. He will likely be a recurring character in the story.**_

 _ **Now for the future of the story, I already have an idea for the Silver Eyed Warriors and it will tie into the big bad OC I made. But Like how the main details for the big bad won't get revealed till the Vytal Festival, it will be the same. I have to get throught the story arcs I have in mind first. This the list for what ideas I have.**_

 _ **Arc 1: Discovery- This arc has us getting used to the idea of Summer having the Omnitrix. I will have the Raven confrontation in this (I plan to have her get Rath on that one!) and the councils of the four kingdoms will put their word in on getting the Omnitrix.**_

 _ **Arc 2: The Dark Hunters- This will be about that other group I talked about. They aren't bad, but they aren't nice either. I will reveal something about the bigger bad in this arc you just have to catch it.**_

 _ **Arc 3: Here Comes Ben- nuff said**_

 _ **And then we should get to the actual start for RWBY a bit after that, so please be patient to get our four main girls for RWBY in this story. The First bit is going to be completely about Summer untill then. After that she will still get mentioned, but we'll have the main cast to worry about then. There will also be somethings that will be new in the Canon Timeline start. So be ready! Until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Calm and Chaos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Ben 10. They belong to their respective creators. I only own this story and any OCs in it.**_

 _ **{-~-}**_

 **Chapter 5: Calm and Chaos**

 **Previously**

 _"This form has super speed doesn't it?"_

 _Yeah, it does. I was surprised by how fast it was myself. Though, it still seems like my mind can handle going at those speeds," she said at a rapid pace, her voice now a higher pitch with a slight rasp, "Let's see how fast I can go"_

 _..._

 _Eric turned completely around and began to walk out of the hall. "The guards always walk in groups of two or more. Even if one guard was being persuaded, He wouldn't have been let in the halls for his safety. And don't worry, I'll find him and bring him back. Dead or Alive."_

 **This Time**

 _Beacon Academy_

 _1 Month later_

Professer Ozpin looked at the report on his desk with equal parts concern and anger. A fourth year team at his school had been attacked while on a Grimm extermination mission, which left three of the members hospitalized and the leader traumatized. According to the report they weren't attaked by any form of the creatures of darkness, they were attacked by a single person. A person who could shrug off gunfire like it was a light breeze and throw a person through two building with barely any effort. A person who's discription matches a recently escaped Atlas prisoner. Letting out a breath to calm down, Ozpin leaned back in his chair. If there was anything that drove him to anger, it would be a person harming his students and Remnant as a whole. This man had done the first and likely wouldn't do the second reason. There was only one person who could do that, and she was dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when his scroll began to chime. He picked it up and saw the name of someone who he hadn't spoken to in six years. Eric Trite. One of the more skilled students to have graduated Beacon. Answering the call he was greeted with the always serious face of his former student. "Ozpin. I hear that one of your student teams was attacked," Eric said in a calm monotone voice. Ozpin wasn't surprised that he had found out about the attack so quickly, he had always been able to find information at an astounding rate.

"Yes, they are currently in the vale hospital, and based on the description that the only concious member gave us, they are lucky to be alive." Ozpin stared back at Eric as he took on a contemplative expression. His eyes glowed blue, like they always did when he was solving any mystery. "They weren't lucky. He let them live, most likely to get a message out. I should be in Vale by the end of the day, can you arrange a meeting with this student so I can ask some questions?"

Ozpin looked out his window toward Vale. His thoughts going to the request that his student turned Blacklist Hunter had asked of him. If he let him interrogate the student, he could potentially make relive a traumatic event. But if he didn't, the one responsible could get away and do more harm. With all these thoughts going through his mind, one question showed itself. If the man responsible was trying to get a message out, what was it? The possiblities ran through his head, and while Ozpin was an highly intelligent man, Eric was even more so in this regard. Turning back to the scroll, he asked, "What is the message that this person is trying to tell us?"

Eric's glowing eyes narrowed a barely noticeable margin. "This person is most likely trying to get a Hunter's attention. Why else would he attack Hunters-in-Training? Which hunter's attention he's trying to gain... I don't know. Which is why I need to talk to that student," he said with more force on the last sentence. That's when Ozpin realized how and why Eric was involving himself, when he would leave it to Ozpin and the rest of the staff of Beacon to figure out. "You already know who did this... don't you?" The idle threat in Ozpin's voice was notice enough to make Eric's narrowed eyes widen. He knew that Ozpin cared for his students and if anyone put them in harm's way... well they usually ended up regretting it one way or the other.

Letting out a sigh, Eric rubbed his eyes slightly letting their glow fade. With his eyes still closed he massaged his temple as he spoke, "Creeden Marcus escaped on month ago. And to give the bastard credit, I've been one step behind his movements. I expected him to go on a killing spree, but aside from one or two dead bodies with his signature popping up, he's kept relatively quiet. Until now that is." He let his hand fall as he slightly opened his eyes, "He's making a move and it's gonna be big. Whatever it is. What happened with those four students, that is the connection I've been looking for."

Ozpin looked down in contemplation. He was right in assuming that Eric had only been interested in this because of a mark he was working. But for it to be the most infamous ex-Hunter, the only one to kill a rather large number of civilians and a few high class hunters as well. If he was in Vale and not on a killing spree, then he could see why Eric theorized he was sending a message. But to who? It was that question that set his answer in stone. "I arrange it for two days from now. You should be settled by then to do a full scale search for Mr. Marcus. Is that alright."

Eric nodded as he closed his eyes again and massaged his temple, "Yeah that'll be fine. I should be set up by then. And like I told General Ironwood, I'll bring him in. _Dead_ or alive," and with that he ended the call. It was Ozpin's turn to widen then. It was not really what he said that bothered him, but it was more how he said it. His voice had gained an edge when he said dead, and that is what surprised him. Eric had been the first member of his team to drop communication between the four of them.

While the other three kept in contact with each other, Eric did not. He severed all ties with those that cared about him. Many who talked to him after that said he was very cold and detached from any form of affection. A serious man who poured himself into his job. According to some rumors, the abyss that all Hunters look into to do their job, had consumed him. But the end of that conversation proved that those rumors were just that rumors. He had been slightly angered at what Creeden had done to those students. Ozpin let himself smile at that piece of information. For all the effort he seemingly put into pushing others away, he stilled cared about others.

"Perhaps that is why he chose to be a Blacklist Hunter. So that others won't have to dive into that abyss. He really hasn't changed from when I met all those years ago," Ozpin said with a small smile on his face. He picked his mug of tea and took a sip, his face becoming unreadable once again. He placed the mug and opened the updated file of the Omnitrix that Qrow had sent. He and Summer had trained with all ten forms available during her one month vacation. They were all fascinating. Crystallokinesis, superierior strength and speed thar put all Hunters to shame, hyper-intelligence, intangibilty, and energy manipulation. All of these powers were very surprising, and he was glad that Summer was the one to find the watch. If it had fallen into the wrong hands, who knows what would have happened.

His thoughts drifting to Eric's polar opposite, he began to think on what the future holds for her. Would there be peace or strife? If peace, then how long would it last? If stife, then when? All questions that will be revealed in time, and with that he began to look towards vales once more. His mind going over the possiblities of the future and the milemarkers, both good and bad, of the past. As he thought, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how fast Summer had accepted a job close to Vale. She had been happy to be back in the field again and that happiness turned to joy when she found the mission near home. He could only wonder how she was handling fighting with the new tool at her disposal.

{~}

Summer back-flipped away from the Ursa trying to tear away at her midsection. She had arrived at the outpost a few miles away from Vale, and she was already taking out the small pocket of Grimm in the area. All low level threats, not a challenge for her at all. She was a tad bit disapointed at that fact. She had been hoping for a chance to use in a fight against the Grimm on this mission. But she hadn't really found a need to use it yet. The Ursa and Beowolves in the area were, like previously stated, not a real threat to her. So she settled for just using her weapon only to clear the area and complete the mission. The mission involved checking if a early-warning outpost was still operational. Normally something like this only needed a few soldiers and one repairman, but the amount of Grimm in the area had increased slightly, thus the need for a Hunter.

Firing off a final shot to take care of the last Beowolf in sight, Summer holstered her weapon and continued walking to the outpost. Along the way her thoughts began to drift to the training that she did on her one month vacation. She had gotten used to the different forms available to her, but the problem was trying to figure out what to call them. She knew that the different species had names, she just didn't know them. Tai had tried giving them pet names but both she and Qrow had shot that idea down as it took off. ' _Maybe the Omnitrix has a built in database for the different species it has recorded,_ ' Summer thought as she raised up her left arm. Tapping the faceplate, she brought up the selection dial and moved it to the crystal form before saying, "Voice command, identify selected species."

"Voice command accepted. Selected sample is of the Petrosapien species from Petropia. Petrosapiens are capable of controlling the crystal that comprises their bodies and are capable of growing large crystal formations," the Omnitrix replied. Summer gave a small smile to the fact that she was begining to get the hang of the alien watch. She remembered when she first found it. The fear for her safety that she felt when it attached itself to her wrist. The fear for others that came afterwords. And then the relief, when it saved her life, letting go home to her family. To see her daughters once again. Her thoughts ended when the outpost came into view. The sight that she beheld was a ruined concrete building.

Where once it was an small octogonal building that housed the alert relay, was now more of a cave of darkness that set her senses ablaze. Drawing her weapon in pistol form, she stalked closer to the remains of the outpost. As she stepped over the bits of concrete, her senses flared. A feeling of dread flooded her mind, forcing her to stop in her tracks and look all over the area. She knew what this feeling was, for all Hunters, old and new, recognized it as the energy that a fairly old Grimm gave off. No one knew what this energy was or how the creatures of darkness manifested it, but everyone knew that once you felt it you can't help but feel fear. However, Hunters are trained to supress this fear enough to carry on because if they don't it would spell death for others that are less prepared. Knowing all this, Summer flared her aura, letting the feeling of light that all Humans and Faunas had blanket the immediate area.

While many would see this as a tactic to calm civilians around them, Hunters used this as a way to lure out ambush Grimm. By letting the distinct feeling of sentience spread, it made the Grimm search more aggressively for them instead of others. A second after flaring her aura, she was responded to by a sound like a shrill roar. Her eyes focused on the destroyed outpost, she cinged as two ony fingers grabbed the edge of the destroyed wall. What exited the outpost was a thin creature with large bat-like wings instead of arms, a long whip like tail that lashed out toward the ground, and a large reptilian head sporting a bone white mask with two horns poking out of the back. She recognized this Grimm, and she understood why the amount of local Grimm increased. She was staring face-to-snout with a Drakon, a vicious Grimm with a pentient for eviscerating its victims from the legs up. While rare, Drakon live a brutal lifestyle from their early days. Fighting amungst their bretheren, often times to the death. They are the only Grimm that attack their own kind. They are the definition for the of 'the strong live and the weak die'. It was for these reasons, that Summer activated her semblance in order to get to cover and think up a plan.

The Drakon lunged at where it thought she was. It's jaws snapping at air, and landing on the ground with a thud. Standing with its wing fingers on the ground, the dragonesque Grimm began to look around, with a serpentine toungue flickering out of its mouth. It turned to and fro looking for the white cloaked Huntress, eager to sing it fangs into her flesh. While it was searching for her, Summer was watching it from the top of a tree. Trying to gauge its age and experience from its actions. Switching her ammunition from standard to Burn, she fired a shot at the back of its head and jumped to another tree. The Drakon whirled around as soon as the Dust infused bullet made contact with its scaly hide, barely missing a flash of white in the tree line. It turned to where it saw the movement only to recieve two more flaming bullets directly to its mask. Seeing it was more aggravated than hurt, Summer dropped to the ground and sprinted to a cluster of trees for cover. Regaining her breathe, she peaked through a gap in the trees to see an empty clearing. Shocked at how quickly and quietly it could move, she began scanning the area for it. As she searched for her prey, a black scaly form slowly descended from the trees behind her and stealthily put its feet and wings on the ground.

The feeling of dread coming back to her mind she slowly turned around only to be greeted by two red eyes glowing with rage and bloodlust. The Drakon lunged at her again, with the White Rose only barely ducking under the strike. Rolling out and away from the Grimm, she fired the remaining shots in her weapon at its face again. Only they didn't hit the whit mask, they hit the leathery hide that was its wings. With one wing ablaze with dust fueled flames, the dark dragon struck out with its tail at blinding speeds. surprised by the speeds that it could move, she was flung into what was left of the outpost. Landing hard on the metal remains of the relay, Summer let out a gasp of pain as she stood up. Sure her aura protected her, but she could still feel the force of the impact. Realizing that this was a creature that couldn't be taken down without a full team of experienced Hunters, Summer's thoughts began to go to what would happen to her family if she died. She let out a chuckle. ' _Here I am about to be killed by a Drakon when I was the one that killed Sa-,_ ' she cut her thoughts off as she remembered the fight against the witch queen. How she had shocked her so much that she was able to lop off her head.

She looked at her left wrist, the Ominitrix with a slight green glow to it, almost begging to be used to stop the creature of darkness. With a lopsided grin she activated the selection dial and scrolled through the ten alien DNA samples available. While she was doing that, the Drakon was stalking closer, confused at the lack of fear from this human. When it was within range to attack, the human disappeared in a flash of green light. In her place was a fairly tall phantom like figure. It's body was covered in a white with blue and black marked poncho that only showed the slender hands and feet with three toes, two in front, one on the back. From under the hood, the Grimm could see two silver buglike eyes staring back at him. With an unmoving mouth the creature spoke to the Drakon in a phantom like voice, "I'm not so easy to take down, you soulless abomination."

With that the Drakon lunged at Summer, who just stood in place, only for its jaws to go right through her. It moved back completely confused as to how this strange creature wasn't crused in its jaws. It tried to open its muzzle to roar at the shapeshifter, only to find that its mouth was frozen shut. The dark dragon looked back to the former human infront of it, only for her to unfurl her poncho into two large moth-like wings. Summer floated off the ground slightly and stared the Drakon in the eyes. Buglike silver eyes glared into burning red eyes, as if they were trying to kill each other with a look. The short stare off stopped when Summer took a deep breath in and exhaled a large fog at the Grimm. When the fog cleared, the drakon was frozen solid, not a single inch of the creature was exposed. Landing softly and folding her wings folding back around her, did the rythmic beeping of the Omnitrix powering down chime up and change summer back to a human. She reloaded her gun with gravity dust and aimed at the dragon that was a few feet larger than her. She fired off all the bullets in her hand canon shattering the Drakon into a million pieces.

With a huff, she turned to the destroyed outpost, taking in the site of what was one inside. The pieces of technology that were once a signal relay, layed in ruins. Smashed to pieces by the Drakon when it turned the concrete hut into its nest. With a look of disappointment, she began to pull her scroll out to report it when she got an idea. Activating the watch on her wrist once again, she scrolled through untill she reached the form she wanted. Pushing the core back into the watch she went throught the transformation process once again. The feeling of the Omnitrix's energy coursed through her body. She her body gain a tingly feeling for an instant untill the transfromation was complete. Her form was now a slightly humanoid figure with black skin with green ciruitry markings for skin. Her arms were now nearly touching the ground, and her legs were shorter. Instead of a head she had a single blob with a circle on the end. When the transformation was complete, she walked forward and reached an arm out to the remains of the machinery. Once her hand touche touched the chunks of metal and silicon, she began to merge with it. When she completely cover the remaining bits of metal her blob like form began to take shape in the middle of the outpost. When she felt like her work was done, she slide off the repaired relay and morphed back into the humanoid form.

With a rythmic beeping and a flash of green light, she was human once again. Opening up a side panel on the relay, she began to check all the connections and signals that it was recieving. Once Summer saw that all the lights were green, she let a grin form on her face. Closing the panel she stretched her arms and stepped out of the building and looked back at the remains of the outpost, with another grin coming across her face. One transformation later, the hole in the wall was patched up with slight green crystal. Brushing her hands off she began back down the path back to the nearest village, only stopping when her scroll started ringing. When she pulled it out, her face gained a look of confusion at who was calling it. "Hey Oz, what's up?"

"Ah Summer, I was wondering when you would be finished with your mission. I have something I require your help with," came Ozpin's reply to Summer's greeting. With a smile on top of her confused face she began to draw out a reply, "O-kay, why?"

"A former classmate of yours is coming back to Vale on a mission, and I need you to help keep him from pushing someone to far during his questioning." Ozpin's calm statement to her made gain a look of realization, which was replaced with a curious look immediatly after.

"Who's back in town?"

"That would be Eric Trite. I believe you may remember him." Summer's response was to gain a look of bewilderment at the mention of the Blacklist Hunter's name. Slumping her head and shoulders, she let out a sigh before saying one word, "Dammit."

 _ **{~-~}**_

 _ **So this chapter is longer than some of the others. The reason why is because I could get into it like I did the first chapter. There are some subjects that I'm not really good at, The scenes with Ruby and Yang for example. While other scenes I am really good at. The scene with Eric's call to Ozpin was mainly just to get more character development in for my OC. I was originally gonna make him a cold hearted bastard, but I decided to change that in favor for a cold hearted bastard that saw the world as it really was. Dark and unforgiving. He will be a returning character in the second arc. He will have more of a role in it than Summer will but she will still be in it.**_

 _ **Also for you observant ones out there I dare you to find a reference to the bigger bad I made. It is in their and it will be expanded upon in Arc 2. The bigger bad will be connected to the Silver Eyed warriors and the wizard in the Maiden's fairytale. So just try to figure it out.**_

 _ **As for Eric being a former Beacon student, he does have a team and they will make appearances in the story later on. One will be with Summer in Arc 3. Not romantically though. I am not one to make people cheat on others, even if those people are fake. As for the Eric's team's name, it's GENL (Grendal)**_

 _ **Greene Lockehelm**_

 _ **Eric Trite**_

 _ **Navy Bridger**_

 _ **Lily Gendan**_

 _ **Eric is not the team leader for a reason, he's antisocial. He does not enjoy social situations at all. I am planning on doing a series with Teams STRQ and GENL when they start beacon also Dr. Oobleck and Glynda Goodwitch will be classmates. Ozpin will have Glynda's job and Port will be a teaching assistant for, you guessed it, Grimm Studies.**_

 _ **Anyways I'm tired so till next time. Asta la Pasta!**_


	6. The Hunt Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Ben 10. They belong to their respective owners; I only own this story and any OCs in it.**_

 **Chapter 6: The Hunt Begins**

The Vale General hospital was bustling with activity. Doctors, nurses and orderlies went to and fro, all working hard to complete their job. Outside the building a pair of steel blue eyes gazed up at the hospital. Eric stood on a sidewalk in front of the lobby doors, waiting patiently for Ozpin to arrive. He had arrived in Vale the day before and got his hotel room set up to how he liked it and spent the rest of the day going over the evidence that he had gathered on Creeden. All of it was a path that led straight to Vale. He had triple checked all of the information yesterday and when he had gathered it. It was a habit that had made when he was fifteen. Brining a hand up to his temple to massage it, he began to force the less than savory memories that he had dredged up. Looking back to the hospital he began to go over the info he had on the pattern that Creeden had made.

First was that he was let out of prison. The reason as to why was still unknown. Second, he hadn't gone on a killing spree after leaving the prison complex. The only killing spree was during his escape. That in and of itself was surprising. Creeden was the definition of a thrill killer, killing for the rush when the deed was done. Of course the other reason why he killed was beca- "Ah, Eric. I'm glad to see that you are still as punctual as ever."

His thoughts were interrupted by the ever calm voice of his former headmaster, Ozpin. Though his eyes were drawn to the figure at his side, a person he was hoping to never see again. Next to him was the one person that could get under his skin, Summer Rose. Seeing her brought a scowl to his face as she gave an akward smile and a small wave. Looking back to Ozpin, who had a ghost of a smile on his face, he growled out a greeting. "Ozpin. I sincerly hope that _she_ is only here to visit someone in the hospital. 'Cause if she isn't than this is going to be a less that enjoyable reunion of student and teacher."

Summer flinched at the pure venom in Eric's words. She understood that they didn't really get along well during their Beacon years, but she was hoping that he had lightened up a little at most. She let out a sigh as Ozpin and Eric started discussing the reason and necessity of her prescence. In truth, Summer wondered why she was so surprised that Eric hadn't kept his dilike for her silent, like he did when they were classmates. He had hated her guts ever since they met. In a lot of ways they were similar. Both were prodigy Hunters that made excellent grades in class, and they both had quickly increased in combat skill in the first year of Beacon alone. The only difference would be their personalities. He was cold and harsh, only showing that he had feelings aside from irritation and determination on occasion and only toward Faunas and children. She was warm and kind, open to showing so to everyone that she met. Since day one she wondered why Eric had shown outright hatred toward her, more so than her own partner.

The one thing that she did notice was that his health had improved drastically since she last saw him at graduation. Gone was the quiet insomiac with a pentient for being very blunt toward everyone. He was replaced by an athletic man with a pentient for being very blunt toward everyone. Not much has changed about him aside his health. Her thoughts stopped when she saw that both Ozpin and Eric were looking at her, one with an imperceptible smile and the other with a scowl respectively. "Well _Rose_? You just going to stand there or are you going to join us as we go do the very thing we came here to do?" His voice was filled with just as much venom as when he first spoke, if not more. If that was even possible, since his words were dripping with venom to begin with. She looked between the two men in front of her before answering. "Uh, yeah, yeah let's go do that... uh thing. Let's go do that."

Mentally slapping herself for stumbling over her words, she watched as Ozpin's smile became easily visible and Eric's scowl deepened before he huffed and walked toward the entrance of the hospital. Walking beside her with a mirth filled smirk, Ozpin took a sip out of his ever present mug that never seemed to run out. "Well, he doesn't seem to have changed his opinions toward you." Summer looked at him with a face that screamed 'You think?' as she continued to follow her former classmate. As they were walking to the elevator, a deer Faunas walked past them eliciting a reaction from the Omnitrix. "Unknown DNA detected. Please standby." All four stopped when they heard that. Summer's face flushed beet red in embarassment, Ozpin quirked an eyebrow, Eric had a look of suspiscion, and the nurse was just confused as she said, "Excuse me?"

"Summer, I do believe that that joke is getting old," was Ozpin's quick response to the nurses question. Summer gave a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. The nurse shot her a disgusted glare as she went about her day saying something under her breath. When the nurse turned the corner, Summer gave Ozpin a sheepish look at the whole situation, who in turn just had a hint of amusement in his eyes. The only one to speak was Eric, who was silent during the whole dilema. "Okay, I know that it's not a joke. Summer is too nice to be considered racist and you have that look in your eye whenever you find something funny. So you can either keep whatever it is that you're hiding secret, or you can just tell me so I won't do any investigating."

Summer looked to Ozpin as he stepped up to Eric and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry. The circumstances surrounding this cannot be revealed as of this moment." Eric looked him in eye with a sharp glare for a moment before taking a step back. "Fine. Keep your secrets," he shot a glare toward Summer as he continued, "Just another reason why I don't trust you."

With that he turned and marched off to their destination, leaving Summer and Ozpin to stare at his advvancing figure. They gave each other a look of concern, knowing full well of Eric's paranoid tendencies, and began to follow after him. While walking, Summer began to inspect the Omnitrix. It's once green interface now yellow, as a triangle with an explanation point in it occupied the selection dial. Her irritation for it growing, she began to fiddle with it, looking up occansionally to be sure that she was still with her associates. Arriving at the hospital room that contained the four students, Eric pulled out an old worn journal with pen as Ozpin knocked on the door. A quiet reply was heard from the other side, prompting the headmaster to signal both former students to stay in the halls for now.

The room was dark and the only light came from the edges of the window and any screens of the medical epuipment. There was room enough for four beds, but only three were occupied. The occupants were covered in bandages and casts, all perfectly asleep. The only one in the room not asleep was sitting in a chair across from them. It was a young man in a plain white shirt and jeans. His tired eyes looked up at Ozpin in surprise as he gave him a sympathetic smile. "I see your team is doing well. Have you gotten any sleep?"

The man looked down at that, his eyes moving back and forth as he thought. After a minute of silence, Ozpin took a step closer to him and sat down on the chair next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he said, "It's not your fault. None of you could have known he was there. So don't blame yourself for something that you could not have predicted."

The student looked up with anger and regret flashing across his face as he stared into the headmaster's eyes. "It just feels like I should have been able to do something to prevent this," he said as he looked back down. The guilt that the young man had was so evident that Ozpin could nearly see it. He never wanted this to happen to any of his students, current or former. Standing back up he looked back at the person before him. "I've brought someone here to talk to you. He wants your help in finding who did this."

The student nodded his head at that, after which Ozpin moved to the door and motioned for Eric and Summer to come in. When they entered Eric took the seat Ozpin once sat in while Summer opted for leaning against the wall. Eric opened his journal and looked up at the young man. His eyes gained a blue glow to them as he said, "My name is Eric Trite. I'm the Blacklist Hunter assigned to finding the one responsible for this. I want you to tell me everything that happened, starting from just before the attack."

The young man looked down nodding his head before replying. "Okay. Well, we had just gotten back from clearing out a pack of Beowolves that the mission was posted for. Nothin' to difficult, we just went in and eliminate them."

 _Flashback_

"We had just gotten to the town bar for a post mission celebration. It was a few minutes in when it went all wrong."

 _The four Hunters were gathered around a four person table, each with a different drink. They were just getting halfway into there first drinks when a man in a blue hoodie walked up to them. "Hey, you four, you're Hunters, right?" the man said as he stood a few feet away from them._

 _The leader of the team spoke with an inquisitve look on his face, "Huntsman and Huntresses in training actually. Why?"_

 _"In training? Heh, that's even better." When the stranger said that, his form blurred out of sight. The next thing they knew was that the table they were at exploded into shards of wood. They all lept back from the spot, hands reaching for there weapons as they eyed the man standing in the middle of the remains of their table. Bright yellow eyes moved to each of them as they drew there respective weapons. The leader drew a katana with a Dust revolver near the hilt. His partner drew a cylindrical gattling gun. The first of the two females of the four person team drew a spear, while her counterpart drew dual pistols. The girl wielding the pistols tried to draw a bead on their assailant only to recieve a boot to the face before she could respond, sending her out of the tavern. The man with the gattling gun began to fire while the stranger just stood in place getting pelted by bullets. The leader, upon seeing that their current efforts weren't working, stabbed his sword into the ground causing flames to surge toward the stranger. Once the flames meet their target they detonated, sending the stranger flying out onto the street. When he got back, the team he was attacking surrounded him once again. At that sight he began to chuckle while rising to his feet. "You've already seen what happens when you try to surround me. So, why do it again? Are trying to make me laugh? Cause you're suceeding!" he said as he charged toward the gattling user._

 _When he saw this, the man shifted his gattling gun into it's meelee form, a warhammer. When the stranger got into range, he swung the hammer with all his might. Impact was made but no one was sent flying. Instead of the hammer simply hitting it's target, the stranger caught the hammer with one hand. Upon seeing the look of shock on the hammer wielder, the stranger grasped the shaft of the hammer with both hand and began to spin. When his rotations became fast enough for the movements, he let go and sent his victim flying through several buildings. He looked back at the remaining two fighters and said, "Two down. Two to go."_

 _The two team members looked to eachother and nodded. The silent signal made, the two charged at their assailant with their weapons at the ready. The both hacked and slashed at the stranger, but the man just weaved through the attacks as they came at him. A solid minute passed of the two throwing attacks and the man doging with ease. When the two made their move, the man grabbed the girls spear. She struggled to gwt her weapon back from the man, but his grip held strong as a grin slipped onto his face. Arcs of electricity traveled down his arm and onto the spear in his grip, causing the girl to scream and drop to the ground spasming. A voice cried out in rage as a sword shattered against the man's neck. The leader rolled onto the ground in front of the man, a look of pure rage on his face as he glared at the stranger. "Shocking, ain't it?" the man scoffed as he walked away from them._

 _Flashback End_

"After that, the medical teams arrived and took us all to the hospital. And the rest is easy to put together," the young man said as he looked at the three experienced Hunters in front of him.

"Thank you, that's all I needed. Ozpin will let you know if anything happens," Eric said as he stood and walked toward the door, "Summer, Ozpin, we're done here." The two followed him as they left the room, silence reigning over the three as they headed toward the exit. When they got out, Summer was the first to break the silence, "I wasn't the only one to notice he left out something, was I?"

"Oh look, she actually gained some intelligence after graduating," was the condecending reply from Eric. "Yes, we both noticed that he didn't tell the whole truth. We aren't idiots like you, Summer. So don't say stupid things like that about us ever again."

"As much as I know you two would enjoy arguing with eachother, I have to ask. Why didn't you push for the information like you normally would, Eric?" Ozpin inquired while looking toward him with a raised eyebrow. Eric turned his head toward him with his usual stoic gaze as he said, "I'm going to watch the kid. He knows something and will likely act on it. I have a feeling that when he does act on what he knows, Creeden won't be to far behind."

With that they all parted ways to their seperate places of residence, none the wiser to the person watching them from a hospital window. The young leader looked back at his bed ridden team and said, "I'll find him and I will make sure he pays for this."

He looked back to the window as Creeden's words echoed in his head.

" _In training? Heh, that's even better. Say the four of you haven't happened to have heard of a Huntress with silver eyes and a white cloak now, would ya?"_

 _ **{-~-}**_

 _ **Sorry that I took so long on this chapter guys. I got a short bout of Writer's Block on the last section and it took me forever to figure out how to start one part. But I hope you enjoyed it. Summer will be getting a Faunus form for all of you wondering. I have read several stories where Ben doesn't get one and the writers saying that the Omnitrix didn't pick up the DNA because it was too similar to humans. Well for those of you thinking the same thing, I have on thing to say to you. Gourmands. No really, Ben has both types of Gourmand in his Omnitrix that he has used on seperate occasions. So Summer will be getting a Faunus form, and to save me the brain power it is going to be Wolf Faunus with the trait being the ears. The Scene with the nurse was just to get Eric supiscious about it and to play with the oh so fragile race thing going on in this series. I can also say expect the final showdown with Creeden Marcus to be a full blown Omnitrix battle. He is just to powerfull to not fight with out it. But cudos for those smarties out there that figured out one part of Creeden's semblance and already know what is going to happen in that bit. Also thanks alot**_  
king cool 12 _**for spouting off why I picked Big Chill to the world. I wanted that to be a surprise. Pouty face. But as an apology for being so late, I am going to give a brief summary for what I have planned for that bit and the OC for it.**_

 _ **The basic story for the baby chills' birth is similar to Ben's. It is also how the Omnitrix is going to be brought out into the public eye. After that some politcal nonsense and a fight with Raven as well as a timeskip, I will bring the baby chills back. But only one at first. The SDC, yes those asshats, capture the young necrofriggians in order to find out how they are able to create and manipulate ice without dust as well as how they go intangible. One escapes but barely and eventually ends up at patch by plot convenience and informs Summer. Who, like any good parent, gets absolutely pissed.**_

 _ **And there you have it. My apologie. Well Until Next Time. Ja ne!**_


	7. A Tracker's Game

_**Ben 10 and RWBY are owned by their respective companies and writers.**_  
 _ **The only parts owned by me are the storyline and any OCs.**_

 **Chapter 7: A Tracker's Game**

' _Brans Armstrong, age 19. Leader of Team BTLE (Bottle). Also not one to think clearly when emotional... idiot._ '

Eric watched from a tree branch as Brans sat behind a cluster of thick foilage a good distance away from the Xiao Long/Rose cabin. Eric had followed him from the hospital to the other side of Vale. He watched as the young leader had picked up his repaired weapon from a local blacksmith. It all led up to now. The both of them waiting for the same person. Eric had no doubts that Summer and Tai Yang knew the kid was there. The leader had no skill in stealth and the two experienced Hunters had to deal with the Branwen twins for four years. No can be on the same team as them and be able to detect and locate hidden beings. For what the kid had in guts, he lacked in tactical intelligence for stealth ops. He isn't repressing his aura prescene. While he not broadcasting it is still noticable enough to be detected by Beacon first years. As such all Eric had to do is keep his senses tuned to the area around them. Closing his eyes, he began to identify all the different sounds and filter out the easily identifiable ones. With his focus solidified, he waited for any sign of Creeden.

Minutes ticked by. The ambient noise of the forest became as rountine as Brans's occasional shifting. The lights in the Xiao Long/Rose house hold have long since been turned off, leaving the shattered moon in the sky as the oly source of light. Eric was a tiny bit relieved that he can function on little to no sleep. Years of migraine induced insomnia will do that to you. He is thankful for his time at Beacon. The advanced aura classes helped with his trouble controlling his semblance. The memories of the combat instructor lecturing him on proper rest echoed in his mind. Probably didn't help when he went up against Raven Branwenfor his first ever match at the academy.

{~-~} _Flash Back_

 _"Right, so our last match of the day is... Raven Branwen vs. Eric Trite. Grab your gear and stand in the center of the arena, if you would."_

 _Eric sighed at being called for the last match. Giving an indifferent shrug to his partner, he made his way the arena. He glanced toward his opponent, who was working on breaking away from her team. Once they stood several feet away from each other their respective teams started to cheer them on. Or rather the two teams respective loudmouths, Tai Yang and Nell._

 _"Kick his scrawny ass, Raven!"_  
 _"Show that bird a thing or two, Eric!"_

 _Raven scowled at the words as she drew her nodachi from it's sheath. A red blade equipped from the many typed of dust blades in the sheath. Eric merely sighed as he pulled his from their pockets. The over head screen turned on and their aura meters connected. Raven's in the green meaning full, while Eric's was missing a third and was in the yellow. "Hold up. Eric, could please explain why you don't have a full aura gauge."_

 _Eric glanced at the screen then to the instructor. "Have to concentrate to keep my semblance off. I've fought with less and won anyway," was his reply to the professer._

 _Furrowing his eyebrows, the combat instructor studied Eric for a second before sighing, "Mr. Trite, you know that I can't start a match if one of the contestants isn't at full health. We'll just have t-"_

 _"I'll be fine professor. I already told you," Eric turned his head to the instructor, fixing him with a cold gaze, "I've fought with less. I'll be fine."_

 _"Big words from a weakling like you." All eyes turned to Raven as she stood impassively at the othe side of the ring, "You make it seem like you've already won. Who's to say that you'll be fine?"_

 _Eric shrugged his shoulders as his eyes began to glow an intense blue. "Who knows? So, what do you say professor? Feel like letting two students stretch their muscles?"_

 _The instructor glanced between the two teens before speaking. "Fine,_ but _I will call off the match if I feel that either party is in danger. Understood?"_

 _After recieving an answer in the positive from both of them, the instructor started the match, quickly taking a few steps back. Raven took her stance once again, her eyes locked on Eric, who had yet to assume a stance of any kind. Several seconds passed as the two fighters gauged each other. The stillness was broken by Raven as she rushed toward Eric, who hasn't moved since the start of the match. Raven swung her blade downward at an angle, only for it to stop with a resounding clang against her opponents left gauntlet. Her eyes drifted to where her sword met Eric's piece of armor, and in that moment of distraction, he thrust the heel of his right palm into her solar plexus, shooting off a quick burst of aura in the process._

 _Raven stumbled back, stuggling to catch her breathe and simultaneously stabilize her aura. When her breathing started to become more controlled, warm steel met her throat. Shocked, red eyes met glowing blue as they stared eachother down. Seconds had passed by when two words were heard._

 _"I yeild," Raven growled out, her red eyes shining with rage._

{~-~} _Flash Back End_

Eric was brought out of his thoughts by a tingling feeling on the back of his neck. Almost like lightning struck nearby, making the hairs on the back of a person's neck stand up. He looked down towards Brans, still unaware of Eric's presence and attempting to stay awake. Eric's eyes glowed blue as he scanned the area for any sign of movement. A blur of motion coming toward his location caught the Blacklist Hunter's attention. Realizing what he had to do, he flexed his left arm.

The air turned cold as a line of large ice crystals seperated a man wearing a hoodie and Brans as Eric landed in front of the unknown man, swiping his left arm at the stranger. His movement stopped as the man grabbed the attacking limb. Yellow eyes met blue blue for a split second until the stranger jumped away from Eric. Their eyes locked again as Brans recovered from the suprise attack. His eyes first landed on Eric then they drifted toward the stranger standing across from them. Recognition and rage creeped into his mind as he stared at the man. He stood, taking a step forward and prepared untill a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked to Eric in rage fueled confusion until he felt a surge of energy shoot through him.

"Did you really have to do that? The kid would have made things interesting," Creeden said as he glanced at the crumpled form of the Huntsman-in-training on the ground.

"He would have gotten in the way by charging straight at you. Besides, he didn't stand a chance against you. The instant he too close you would have drained him dry. Am I wrong?" Eric asked as he glared at the escaped sociopath.

Creeden chuckled and said, "Wow, the rumors were spot on! You really do study up on your target before confronting them. So, how much do you know about me? Do you know what I eat for breakfast?"

"I don't have to tell you jack shit. All that you need to know is that one of is walking away from here and it's _going_ to be me," Eric said, his tone of voice growing colder with each word spoken.

Creeden slumped at the response given. "Rude. And the answer is Pumpkin Pete's Fruity Bites with a glass of O.J.. Now are we going to fight, so that I can kill you and the idiot who led me here so I can get to who I want, or are we just going to stand here chatting our asses off-WHOA!"

Creeden barely ducked a blade aimed for his head as he skipped backward. His eyes landed on the Eric's left gauntlet, which now had a 12'' blade extended from it above the hand. Any questions he had vanished as he jumped over a crescent of fire. When he landed, he saw a second blade extended from Eric's right gauntlet. As soon as he recovered his balance he was for to dodge a flurry of slashes directed at various points of his body. As he dodged the strikes he began to notice that the gauntlets were trailing red and blue light as Eric swung them. Creeden shot his leg out for a kick with the force of a cannon, forcing Eric to jump back. They stared at each other again for a few seconds, until Creeden let a smirk onto his face. "You use Burn and Ice Dust for your gauntlets, don't you? Left is Ice. Right is Burn. Am I right?"

"Wow, it took you that long to figure it out. Here I thought you were competent with how you avoided leaving a trail. What a let down," Eric drawled out, shaking his head with a sigh. He leaned his head to the side as fist practically appeared there. It was Eric's turn to smirk as he saw Creeden face. The convict's eyebrows were scrunched together tightly and a slight frown on his face. Eric preceeded to kick his opponents left knee out then back hand him with his left gauntlet. Creeden got up and shook his knee, his annoyance and frown more prominent than before. Eric slid into a stance as he spoke up again, "Just so it doesn't take to long again, my greaves are dust infused as well. Not only that but my clothes are insulated, so you're semblance won't work either."

Creeden growled at the jab at his intelligence as he studied his opponent for a chance to strike. The dust infused and insulated clothing were a nuisance, preventing any use of his semblance in order to kill the infamous Blacklist Hunter. He smirked as an idea formed in his head. He rushed for Eric in a burst of surprising speed, hoping to catch him off guard. As soon as he reached Eric's side he went in for a jab aimed at his face, failing to notice the smirk that had appeared on his opponent's face. It all happened in an instant. Eric blocked the punch by diverting it to the side and then swung his free arm around and smacked on the side of Creeden's head. Creeden rolled onto his back with a groan. He opened his eyes to see a blade coming straight for his face. Quickly rolling to the side and scrambling to stand, he remembered the nickname that Eric Trite had been given. The Adaptor. A homage to his ability to adapt to nearly anything that he comes across. And it was especially making itself known right now. Before, he had overwhelmed people with his superior strength and speed, but now he faced an adversary that could not only see but act move around and strike. The tide of the battle seemed to be on both of their sides.

Eric readied himself to send another wave of Dust fueled fire until a giant crystal suddenly sprouted from the ground and prevented Eric from swinging his arm. Both fighters looked equally suprised at the strange occurance, but there attention was drawn to a source of aura being flared nearby. They both looked to the source only to be dumbfounded by what they saw. Standing 12 feet away from them, with it's hand imbedded in the ground, was a humanoid that appeared to be made entirely made of crystal. It roughly yanked it's hand out from the ground and straightened itself as it gazed at them with solid silver colored eyes. It's head turned looking at both men before speaking. "I don't think the family in that house would appreciate it if the forest around was burned down."

It's voice was feminine but deep making it possibly female. Her clothing consisted of black cargo pants and a black tee-shirt that had a white stripe down the middle. On her hip was a belt with a belt buckle that featured a green hourglass on a round black plate. Covering her head was a white hood that wrapped loosely around her neck and had a cape covering her back.

Silence filled the area between the three of them until the new comer spoke again. "So. Want to include someone else in this fight?"

 **{~-~}**

 _ **I am so so sorry this took so long to post. I have had a lot going on lately and for a good chunk of the time since the last chapter I was stuck on what I wanted this chapter to be like. But now that I am done with this chapter I can begin on Chapter 8. I already have a few ideas on how to do this story arc as well as how the story will be different when we reach canon timeline. I will not give anything away for it yet, but I will give the basic idea for the chapter title for the chapter before we get to canon. Death of a Rose. Make of that what you will. I won't answer any questions about it at all. You'll just have to be patient.**_

 _ **Now. Explanation time. The trick Eric did on Raven in the flash back and to Brans(Throw away character. You can forget him. He will only be mentioned at the end of the story arc.). I call it the Aura burst. It is the same idea as how chakra is used in the Gentle Fist fighting style in the Naruto series. The user charges aura into their hand and when contact is made they release it all at once. The result is basically temporarily shattering their aura. Their aura is pretty much messed up form that and you have stop the fluxuations in order to get your aura sheild back, which in theory should take at least on full minute with concentration. With Brans he basically swapped a chunk of aura between the two of them. And since it is literally swapping bits of your soul, you get a good chunk of their memories for a couple hours. If your not prepared for it the sudden influx of information can make you pass out.**_

 _ **Well anyway bedtime. Ja Ne!**_


	8. Roses vs Lightning

_**Disclaimer:**_  
 **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY. They belong to their respective studios. I only own this story and any OCs in it.**

 **Chapter 8: Roses vs Lightning**

Silence was the only thing in that could be heard in the small clearing near the Xiao Long/Rose house. Both men had their eyes glued on the strange newcomer, one in pure confusion and the other in suprise. The crystallian being looked between the two as they stared, both unsure on how to move forward with this new happening. Eric's mind began to analyze everything about this new being. ' _She appears to be completly made of some kind of crystal, and I don't want to find out if it's holster attached to belt with a green hourglass buckle. Outfit consists of black combat jeans and boots, a black muscle shirt going down the middle. Also has a white hooded... cloak... you_ cannot _be serious. It's to convenient for anyone to just show up if they just happened to stumble across us. But it can't be her. Can it?_ '

Eric continued to go over information in his head in order to figure out if he was imagining things, but he kept coming to the same conclusion. The crystallian humanoid in front of them was none other than Summer Rose. Impossible as it seemed. But he was never wrong on things like this. Summer Rose was standing right infront of him, although in a completly different form. ' _Yeah, I think I've finally gone insane. But that doesn't matter right now. If that really is Summer, I'll have a long talk with her when we kill this prick._ '

One second had passed as Eric processed this information. When he concluded his thoughts, he looked over to his target. Creeden, however, finally regained the ability to speak five seconds after Eric locked his gaze back on him. "What the fuck are you!? Some kind of science experiment gone horribly wrong!?"

Eric and Summer sweat dropped at the outburst, neither impressed with the sociopath's inability to handle strange things emotionally. Summer shook her head before speaking, "I'm just a concerned citizen coming to help a Huntsman with his duties. Now, I would appreciate it if you weren't so loud. I'm pretty sure that there are children sleeping in this house."

Eric grimaced at her words. Several scenarios ran through his head that ended with one of Summer's children hurt or dead. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he lowered himself into a ready stance. "Two against one Marcus. You really want to try those odds? Or do you feel like dying?"

He noticed Summer jerk her head towards him at the threat of death, but he was more focused on Creeden, who had gained a quizzical expression on his face. Creeden looked at Summer and then back at Eric, a sick grin growing on his face. He spread his feet slightly as he said, "Nah, only ones dying are you and diamond chick over there. So, if we are done talking I have someone else to kill tonight."

Eric barely had time to dogde a jab that would have shattered his aura. He swung his left gauntlet's blade toward Creeden's torso only to have it grabbed mid strike. A powerful kick to his torso sent Eric flying into the woods, his aura finally giving out when collided with a tree. Creeden turned to Summer and found a fist of green crystal smashing into his face. A sound like glass shattering sounded through the night as Creeden fell onto his back from the blow. Rolling back onto his feet, he looked up to see Summer's hand shattered down to the wrist. He began to laugh and dropped into a relaxed stance, only to back step as he was pelted by hundreds of green crystals. Through the hail of crystal he saw his opponent firing them off her hands like a machine gun. He began to walk forward, slowly closing the gap between him and the crystal Huntress. Summer stopped the crystal barage once he was to close and grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder with a judo throw.

Eric shakily walked back into the clearing as he watched the escaped sociopath slowly stand back up. He glanced at Summer, noting a cautious look in her eyes. He looked back to Creeden as the killer began to laugh. "Ha ha, I haven't had this much fun in years. It took three whole teams of Hunters in order to actually get me winded, but you knocked my breath out in less time then them. I applaud you."

The two Hunters shifted nervously as he began to crack his neck and roll his shoulders. He looked back to them with a grin, his eyes nearly gleaming with bloodlust. He took a step forward as he began to talk again. "If this were normal circumstances, I would try to drag this battle out as long as I could. But, like I said earlier, I have someone more important to kill. So I'm going to have to end this game of ours."

For a split second, Creeden dissappeared from view only to be found when Eric was back handed into a tree, knocking him out. Summer's focus went from the area where Creeden once stood to where Eric landed. That lasps of focus cost a few seconds. A fist made its way to her face making her stumble back. Blow after landed on her, pushing her back toward the house. Creeden reeled back to land another blow only for a crytal hand to grab his face and spin him around and send him flyng away from the building. He landed hard, knocking his breath out for the second time. He rolled onto his back and sat up awed by the durability that his opponent showed. He tried to stand back up only to be pelted by crystals again as Summer advanced towards him. One she was close enough she slammed her fist into Creeden's chest. He gasped at the force behind the punch which knocked his breath out a third time. Scowling at that he sent his feet toward's Summers face with enough force to send he flying. He stood up and charged towards his still recovering opponent. He pulled back a punch only for a spike of cystal to smash into his face.

Summer ripped her hand from the ground and began to walk toward a recovering Creeden. She stopped a few feet away from and spoke to him. "You can't win. I may not be able to match you for strength, but I am tougher than you. So just give up will you."

Snarling Creeden hopped to his feet, electricity crackling all over his body. "Give up? Oh no! I will not give up! Not yet!"

With that, he shot his hands forward, the electricity following in a bolt of lightning. Summer crossed her arms to guard as the electricity slammed into her. However, instead of feeling a burning sensation, she felt a slight tingling feeling. In an instant, the bolt rebounded off her and back to Creeden causing a large flash of light. When she opened her eyes, all Summer could see was a scorched section of grass in front of her. She looked around for Creeden, before a beeping sounded from her belt. In a flash of green light, Summer was back in her human form. She rushed to Eric as he began to stir, gripping his head as he rolled onto his back.

As she began to check over him, she began to talk. "Eric! Are you okay? Is anything broken? Do I need to get you to a-"

"Will you shut up. You talking is giving me a headache you idiot," was Eric's only response as he sat up. He checked himself over to see if anything was out of place. When he found nothing was seriously harmed, aside from the black eye from the blow that knocked him out, he stood and looked at Summer with a calculating gazed. Any words that were going to be said were forgottn at the sound of glass shattering and a yell coming from the house. They both rushed towards the sound only to find Tai Yang on the ground recovering from being thrown out of a window. While Summer knelt down to check on him, Eric continued on inside drawing a side arm from his jacket. He aimed left then right, making sure the living room was clear. He continued through the room keeping his senses on high alert untill he made it to the stairs.

When he stepped on the first step, a scream from the second floor broke the silence. Eric abandoned all thoughts of stealth and sprinted up the stairs and checked the first open door he came across. He stafed his gun's aim around the room, only finding an open window. He stepped back into the hall and went to check the next room. When he opened the door, Summer bounded up the stairs, her weapon in pistol form at the ready. Eric spared her a glance as she rushed into the room he just checked. He continued into the room he opened searching for anything that seemed out of place. He turned to exit only to hear soft sobbing. He stopped and looked around for the source, his eyes settling on the barely disturbed bed. Laying on the ground he was met with twin silver pools staring at him in fear.

Eric stood, letting out a sigh as he went to the door way to call out to the only person who could make the scared child's predicament better. "Summer! You'd better get in here. I'd be no good in this situation."

Summer quickly made her way to him and recieved a gesture towards the bed. As the mother comforted her daughter, Eric went back to the first bedroom he checked. His eyes looked around the room again, eventually gravitating towards the window. He bit back a curse as he looked out towards the woods. One of his predictions had come true and the situation had become more difficult.

{-~-}

Eric walked down the stairs to see Summer carrying her daughter as she brought Tai Yang an ice pack. With a scowl he began to walk to the door, Summer handing Ruby off to her husband followed him out. She found him looking for any trail to follow. She walked up till she was a few feet behind him and waited for him to find anything. When Eric stood up she asked, "So, What's our next move?"

He turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye and responded, "You're staying here. If you come with you'll only make things harder."

"What!? I'm not just going to sit around while he has my daughter! I'm coming with!" Summer's voice was very close to yelling and full of anger towards him.

Eric suddenly turned around and stared into her eyes with his own. When he spoke it was very clear he was irritated with what had happened. "No, you're not. You'll make to many mistakes when trying to track him that will get the girl killed. Like, for example, when you told Creeden about them when we were fighting him. He never would have found him if you weren't so stupid as to talk so boldly. And don't even get me started on the impossiblity of you shapeshifting like you did. I know your semblance is low level illusions."

They stared at each other as Eric's words sunk in. After a second, he turned around and began to follow the trail he had found, leaving Summer behind as she just stood where he left her. As anger and guilt made them selves known, she looked down at the high tech watch on her wrist. The usual green light that it exuded was still there, almost as though it was trying to spur her on to action. Raising her left hand, she tapped the faceplate, bringing up the holographic interface. She scrolled through the icons till she found the one she wanted. Tapping the faceplate again for confirmation, she looked up to see Eric out of sight. She looked up at the broken moon hanging in the night sky before looking back to the Omnitrix, it's core ready for activation. She pushed it down with a look of determination and one thought in her head. ' _Don't worry Yang, I'm coming_ '

In a flash of green light her formed changed into that of her Vulpimancer form. She lowered her face to the ground, the gills on the side of her neck flaring as she searched for a scent. If one to look at the world the way a Vuplimancer did they would see different streams fo color lighting the world as well as the fuzzy images of the world around them. She found the scent she was looking for and raced off in its direction. Along the way she caught up with Eric, who had a momentary look of shoch before the back of his jacket was snatched up in her jaws and he was thrown onto her back. As Eric regained his bearings, Summer kept following the scent trail, until she stopped at an abandonded warehouse near Patch's main city.

Eric hopped off of her back, an expression of irritation adorned on his face, as a flash of green light lit up the area and revealed Summer back in her human form. She pointed toward the warehouse as she unholstered her weapon. "Their in there. I followed their scent from the house. But I smelled blood when I stopped."

Eric looked at her and only said one thing to her as he walked forward. "I told you to stay behind."

Summer scowled at the dismissive comment as she followed him. "Yeah, well you aren't in charge of me. So I came anyway."

Eric only hummed in response as he got on one side of an entrance as Summer got on the other side. Both had their firearms at the ready as Eric kicked the door open. They both moved in the building and scanned the area. Finding the area was devoid of life, they moved into the main section of the warehouse. Once the door was kicked open the began to scan the area again, only finding a table sitting in the moonlight. Eric walked to the table and found two things on it. A cheap scroll and a single eyeball. He picked up the eye and turned it around to see the pupil and iris, confirming his suspicions on who it belonged to, due to the unique color on it. Lilac.

He closed his eyes as he gently placed the eye back on the table in such a way no one could tell who's it was. Summer saw this and moved closer to the table, grimacing at the eye. "Who's was it?" she asked.

"You really don't want to know," was Eric's only reply as he picked up the scroll. Not content with the reponse she made a move to pick it up, when a hand grabbed her wrist in response. She looked up meeting steel blue eyes as Eric shook his head. He looked back to the scroll as he opened it and found only one number on it. He selected the number and the calling symbol popped up. The scroll rang for a second before it was answered and cruel yellow eyes stared at them once again.

"Wow! You are really fast. Faster than I expected, for sure. I take you found my present?"

Eric snarled at Creeden's playful tone, finding it enraging with how he treated his so called 'present'. "Yes, we found your present, and I had help with finding this place. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out who your ' _present_ ' belonged to. I may not like her much, but you know about the saying with the mother Ursa and it's cubs. You won't last long that much I anyone can tell."

He began laughing at that, as if what he was just told was a joke. "I sincerly doubt that," he chuckled as he ended the call.

Eric turned back to Summer, meeting her furious gaze that was directed at the scroll in his hand. He sighed as he pocketed the communication device as he sighed. ' _This is going to be a long assignment._ '

 _ **{-~-}**_

 **So, yeah, yet anothe big canon storyline changer right there. Yang is now a cyclops. On a side note, Summer is now on Eric's side for killing Creeden. And for that and for those of you who are inclined to think that Summer would never do that, ask any mother if they would leave that guy in one piece for doing that to their kids. Not many I tell you.**

 **Well that is it for now, till next time. Ja Ne**


	9. Preparation for battle

_**Disclaimer**_  
 _ **I do not own Ben 10 or RWBY.**_  
 _ **They belong to their respective studios.**_  
 _ **I only own this story and any OCs in it.**_

 _ **{~-~}**_

 **Chapter 9**  
 **Preperation for Battle**

Small sobs filled the closet that Yang was held in. Her eye socket was in enough pain not allow her to get any sleep. Her wrists burned where rope was tightly bound around them. It was a nightmare that she wished to wake up from, but in the back of her mind, she knew that it was all too real. She had been kidnapped from her home by a man that terrified her beyond anyone else she had seen. Her eye had been ripped out and her face was left unbandaged. What made it all worse, was the man telling her to just blame her mother. Blame her for not coming to save her. Blame her for all the pain she felt. Blame her because it was all her fault.

' _Is it her fault?_ ' Yang thought, ' _Is all of this her fault? If it is, then why is it her fault? She's a hero. She protects people and she's looking for me! Isn't she?_ '

Another stab of pain brought her from her thoughts when her hair dropped where she once had an eye. She flipped it out as best as she could, getting all but a few hairs out of her eye socket. She stared at the ground, too exhausted to even cry. She just sat there, staring at the ground, until she heard footsteps approaching where she was. She pushed herself away from the door and into a corner, trembling in fear at the one person that knew where she was. The door swund open and her captor, her torturer stepped. A feral grin adorned his face as he said, "Well brat, looks like mommy dearest didn't reach the deadline. SO! Which body part do you want removed this time?"

He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stand as she tried to get away, to scared to even try to reason with the monster of a man. As he forced in one direction, he continued to talk. "Maybe the ear? You kids don't really use them. A hand for effect? No, they can make replacements. Oh, how about an internal organ? Like the spleen!"

He opened another door to the complex that he hid at, and tossed the terrified young girl onto the ground. He shut the door and walked to the other side of the room to grab a knife. Yang's remaining eye stayed locked on him as he walked, until a flash of red caught her attention. Creeden turned around, recieving a red blade slicing at his eyes. The blade ignited on contact, flashing flame into the sociopath's eyes blinding him. He shouted and stumbled back swinging at the area in front of him.

For Yang, she saw a red portal open next to her and what looked like a huntress wearing a Grimm mask step out. She sheathed her blade and drew again after a second, striking Yang's captor. As Creeden tried to recover from the suprise attack, the masked woman picked Yang up and held her like a sack of potatoes under her arm. When Creeden's vision started to return, he saw a blurry image of the huntress slashing through the air and stepping through a portal with his hostage. He could only shout in response.

"FUCKING DAMMIT!"

{~-~}

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL RIP HIS HANDS OFF WHEN I FIND HIM AGAIN! THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT OF HIM WHEN I'M-"

Eric massaged his temple as Summer continued to shout at the top of her lungs, damning Creeden to the lowest pits of hell. He watched her pace in front of the warehouse where they had found Yang Xiao Long's eye-ball. The idea of someone torturing a child like that pissed Eric, but it turned Summer Rose, the role model citizen, into a raging beast. Eric had no memories of her being this angry and he didn't want to find out what else could set her off like this. He looked down to the scroll that he had called the convict on, trying to think of some way to track a disposable scroll. A metaphorical lightbulb lit up in his head, prompting him to pull out his own scroll and dial a number on it. It only rang once before being answered. A little predictable for a man with so many secrets.

"How may I-"

"I'LL TEAR HIS EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO-"

"SUMMER, SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND!" Summer blinked once as Eric glared at her. Only now remembering that he was there with her. She looked to his hand and saw his scroll was active and being used to call someone. "Thank you! Sorry Ozpin, I'll explain when this is all over. Right now though, I need to know if you can recall the recordings from this number."

"I take it that this is connected to Creeden," Ozpin stated as he looked at Eric with a quizitive look, "Very well, the recordings will be sent to your scroll sortly. Though, I'm quirious as to what has Summer so angry. Would you mind telling me?"

Ender stared at Ozpin through the scroll. His face gave none of his thoughts away. He looked up at Summer and gained a deadpanned expression at the pure rage she was struggling to hold in. Breathing a sigh, he said, "Not yet. Part of the stuff that I'll explain when this is done. Though I will say this, Creeden's stronger than what his file said he was. I have a few theories as to how, and I'll look into them, it may help us find him. And when I say us, I mean Summer and I. She's involved whether I like it or not. I'll call if we need anything else."

Eric ended the call and turned to his unwanted partner. She stared into his dead blue eyes as he thought of a plan of action. The events of his investigation began to play through his mind as he searched for a pattern. He walked over to the warehouse wall and sat down. He closed his eyes as he continued to think. The places that he had been to, tracking Creeden, appeared in his mind's eye. The prison, the multiple settlements where Creeden had killed on person, the hospital, and the Rose-Xiao Long house. He opened his eyes as he remembered on thing that Creeden had said.

Eric looked at Summer as he stood up. "He wasn't here by coincidence, he was targeting you."

Summer jerked her gaze towards him after he said that. "But... why? Why target one Huntress on, pretty much, the other side of the world from his prison?"

Her partner shook his head. "I don't know yet. My best guess for that is that you attracted a bigger fish. Now, we shouldn't waste time. The longer we stand around, the more danger your... daughter is in. You can change forms now right?" A nod was the response he got as Summer turned toward him. "Do you have a form that might be able to help?'"

Summer cupped her chin as she thought, the multiple forms she had went through her head. She reached for the watch on her wrist when she thought of the best form for the job. Eric covered his eyes as a green flash filled the area, when he looked back, a green and black humanoid blob was standing in front of him. Eric raised an eyebrow at the form that Summer took, asking a silent question.

The blob moved what amounted for it's head toward Eric. "You said something about recordings to Ozpin, right? Well, this form can help with that. It's called a Galvanic Mechamorph and it can combine with and enhance any type of technology."

Eric smirked as he understood what his temporary partner was thinking. He looked at his scroll and then held it towards her. The temporary Galavanic Mechamorph became more like a liquid as she covered the mobile device and ehanced it.

{~-~}

Raven stood at the edge of the spacious tent as the tribe medics worked on her recently rescued daughter. While she respects and covets strength, she still had some morals. Torturing children and killing for temporary power were not apart of them. She had kept alert when the news of Creeden Marcus's escape reached her tribe. She had met him before when he tried to kill her entire tribe for the high that came from his enhanced semblance. They were lucky that they had only lost a few warriors before he had fled.

"Cheif Branwen," Raven looked toward the medic that stood before her, "The girl's injures have been taken care of. The only risk she has now is in infection."

Raven nodded as she looked at Yang's sleeping form. The bandages cover her left arm and covered the right side of her face where she now lacked an eye. She clenched a fist at seeing the girl in that state. "Good. Inform when she wakes up, I'll return her to her home then."

"Yes ma'am, but," The medic hesitated as he thought through his words carfully. "I was curious. Is there a reason why she such an uncanny resemblence to you?"

Raven barely stiffened at the question. She glanced at Yang, then at the medic. "Yes, but I trust you won't tell anyone else about your thoughts. We wouldn't want an accident to happen while we were changing locations, now would we?"

Sweat poured down the medics face at the threat in her question. He quickly nodded toward his cheif. He watched as she walked out of the tent. He glanced toward the blonde girl that Raven had brought back bloodied with her. Many in the tribe knew that Raven was more caring than she let on, and he was terrified if this little girl was truly the daughter of the Blood Raven. But, in the back of his mind, he knew that if she was, the potential she held was enormous. He exited the tent and made his way to the elder's tent. He just to let him know of this development.

{~-~}

Summer and Eric stood on either side of the door to yet another abandoned warehouse. They had made their way to Vale after going over the sound files from the recordings. They had narrowed it down to this warehouse out of several in the industrial section of the city. With a nod toward eachother, Eric kicked the door in with Summer providing cover. They looked around the room for a second. Eric shook his head at the White Rose as he holstered his side-arm and began to look around the room.

There were obvious signs of someone living in it recently. A trash can full of empty food cans. A few chairs scattered about. Eric looked at a door opposite the one the entered. He pulled out his pistol and walked to the door. His impromptu partner unholstered her own weapon and moved to join him. He put his hand on the door and looked to Summer. When their eyes locked, she nodded and he opened the door. It was nothing but an empty hallway in front of them. It wasn't too big, only a three doors in it. Eric walked forward, both hands on his gun even though it was lowered. Ready to react if anything jumped him. He reached the first door and kicked it open. The room was unused, covered in dust and white blankets, but Eric checked it none the less. Clear. He moved on to the last door, Summer having taken care of the second door. Her face held a look determination and restrained anger. ' _This mission may not go easily if she continues like this. Anger can easily cloud one's judgement. Seen it several times before,_ ' Eric thought as he kicked the door in.

The room was nothing more than a broom closet. It had a single window and held quite a few bottles of assorted cleaner. But what drew their attention, was the small pool of blood on the floor. Some of it was smeared around, A single boot print, likely from their target, was mixed into the smears. Eric reached down as Summer stepped out to control her anger, more or less rage at this point, and put two fingers in the blood. ' _Cold. Creeden must have moved before we started heading here. Did he know that we found him? Or was it something else?_ '

"Will she be fine?" Eric looked to Summer, she was staring at the blood. "Will she be fine with the amount of blood she lost?"

Eric cocked his head and looked at the blood from the corner of his eye. He looked back at his partner, rage and heavy concern evident on her expression. "For a kid it's quite a bit. But if he's planning on keeping her hostage, he'll have to stop the bleeding. And knowing you, you'd chase ten times harder if she died, so Creeden likely won't care."

The White Rose stiffened. Her anger growing by the second, and with a growl, she turned and walked to leave the building. Eric stood and began to follow when his scroll vibrated. He pulled it out and let out a sigh as he looked at it. He looked up to the ceiling and slumped, hoping for his day to get easier. He looked at the message one last time before putting the scroll up.

 _We need to talk. RB_

{~-~}

"And you're certain of this? The girl is Raven's daughter?"

The medic looked up from his kneeling position to the tribe's elder. The wrinkled man sat staring at the tribe's medical expert. "The resemblance is uncanny, even at this age. The girl is most likely Cheif Branwen's child."

The elder sighed and cupped his chin in thought. Raven was the strongest member of the tribe, and showed loyalty to them by returning after her father's death. If her child held the same prodigous skill, they would be able to stand a better chance against Salem's forces. Perhaps make their tribe stronger than ever before. If the girl wasn't, then one more able bodied warrior won't hurt. "Very well. I shall go see the child myself and determine if she should stay with us."

The medic nodded as the elder stood. Things may finally be looking up for the tribe.

{~-~}

Creeden walked along the street, his hood covering his head and providing a shadow that concealed his face. On the outside, he looked like a normal person going for a late night walk, but, on the inside, he was furious. He had a hostage, a plan that _would_ have worked, but a Huntress showed up and changed all of that. He had to leave the warehouse immediatly, and right now was trying to find out a way to salvage his plan. It had infuriated him to no end.

" _ **Looks like someone is having a bad day.**_ " Creeden stopped walking when he heard that playful voice. The same voice that got him out of prison and offered the deal of a lifetime. He looked to the alley on his right and saw them. Two purple dots in the shadows. The escaped convict growled and walked into the alley. Once he was far enough away from the street, he looked back to the dots, the figures eyes per say.

" _ **I have to say, truly inspiring kidnapping the kid. Best way to get to someone like her. Hit 'em where it hurts.**_ "

Creeden scowled at the tone of the voice. The playful way it talked was almost condescending. "Yeah well, that plan is ruined now. Some _bitch_ came and rescued the kid, so the lady you sent me after has less incentive now."

" _ **Revenge doesn't go away so easily. She's angry at you, so she'll come after you again and with more gutso.**_ "

The sociopath stared at the dots for a few seconds before a smile erupted across his face. "Which means, I'm going to have to prepare then."

 **{~-~}**

 **Finally! I did it! One month of working on it and I've finally done it. So the whole Yang being brought to Raven's tribe is setup for their confrontation. And I'll let you guess around the whole text that Eric got. I am trying my best to get these chapter's done, but I'm also trying to make the story interesting. The whole thing right now is about Summer using the Omnitrix in her job, so politcal crap later. Anyway, Read, Comment, and Follow. I would really like feed back, tell me what you don't like what you would like to see and so on so forth. It's been fun. Ja Ne!**


End file.
